Simplesmente Sensual
by Sniffy Hale
Summary: Quando o investigador particular Edward Cullen aceitou a proposta para vigiar a mimada herdeira Bella Montgomery, imaginou que aquele seria um dinheiro fácil. mas não, descobriu que a linda Bella era um tanto inconsequente... e uma séria ameaça a sua libido. Edward não estava preocupado com sua capacidade de manter Bella a salvo de estranhos... Mas quem a protegeria dele?
1. Capítulo 1

História baseada no romance Simplesmente Sensual de Carly Phillips

Espero que gostem :))

* * *

Cap. 1

Edward Cullen franziu o cenho para a xícara de porcelana finíssima na bandeja á sua frente. Como não conseguia enfiar um dos dedos grossos pela asa da peça delicada, tentou segurar a xicara com a mão inteira. Teria desistido da ideia, não fosse por sua idosa anfitriã. Emma Montgomery declarara a hora do chá e, pelo o que Edward já pudera perceber, não arrancaria nenhuma informação dela, enquanto não houvesse partilhado do ritual diário.

Não compreendia os ricos e nem sequer tentava. Tivera ampla experiência com eles, e nenhuma deixara boa impressão. Sua mãe trabalhara como faxineira, e Edward vira de perto o tipo de tratamento que davam aos empregados. Assim que tivera idade suficiente para sustentar ambos, ele havia afastado a mãe do trabalho pesado, assim como do abuso verbal que ela sofria.

Era uma grande ironia o fato de que a maior parte dos clientes que Edward acumulara como investigador particular tivesse dinheiro de sobra. E ele não se importava de receber esse dinheiro. Além de pagar suas contas, cobria também o custo da comunidade independente na qual sua mãe vivia. Era o pagamento por todos os anos de trabalho que ela enfrentara.

A mulher sentada a sua frente era uma cliente em potencial. Fora indicada por uma amiga, também da sociedade, a quem Edward restara serviços no ano anterior. Ate então, Emma Montgomery fora simpática, agradável e persistente.

Enquanto outros clientes tentavam diminuir ao mínimo as despesas de Edward, assim como seus honorários, embora pudesse pagar até mais, Emma fizera questão de pagar sua passagem de avião, de Nova York até Hampshire, no estado de Massachusetts, apenas para conversar sobre os motivos que tinha para contrata-lo. E, ainda, oferecera uma quantia polpuda, que Edward nunca recebera por um único caso, e lhe prometera total liberdade nas despesas, sem perguntas. Tudo isso, antes de explicar por que precisava dele.

Edward não estava só intrigado, mas também inclinado a aceitar. O dinheiro que ela lhe oferecera permitiria providenciar os cuidados de uma enfermeira para sua mãe. Com a visão se deteriorando rapidamente, ela não poderia continuar vivendo sozinha por muito tempo. E se, para isso, tivesse de suportar idiossincrasias como tomar chá em uma xicara minúscula, Edward se forçaria a fazê-lo.

Assim que o liquido quente atravessou os lábios de Edward, ela falou:

- minha neta precisa de uma babá. Está interessado no trabalho?

Edward engoliu o chá depressa demais, queimando a língua e quase derrubou a xicara. Não podia ter ouvido direito. Ela estava lhe oferecendo todo aquele dinheiro para que ele bancasse a babá? Sacudiu a cabeça

- o que disse?

- talvez eu tenha me expressado mal. Acho que a palavra mais indicada seria "protetor". Minha neta esta no processo de se encontrar e precisa de um protetor

Edward colocou a xicara de volta no pires, antes que provocasse danos mais sérios.

- acho que esta mal informada Sra. Montgomery – murmurou

Não importava qual fosse o pagamento, ano aceitaria o papel de babá.

- ah, chame-me de Emma, sim! – ela corrigiu com um sorriso

- Emma, sou um investigador particular. Não cuido de crianças geniosas. A proposito, que idade tem a sua neta?

Emma apanhou um porta-retrato da mesa lateral e exibiu-o.

A mulher na fotografia não estava nem perto da infância. Tinha os cabelos castanhos, assim como os olhos, e um rosto tão delicado quanto à xicara em suas mãos. Edward foi imediatamente varrido por uma onda de desejo que fez seu coração disparar.

- ela tem quase trinta anos e é linda, não acha? – Emma declarou, sem esconder o orgulho.

- sim, ela é... Bonita – ele concordou, sem jeito, pensando que a moça mais parecia uma princesa dourada.

Em sua profissão, Edward estava habituado a observar pessoas e fotografias. Costumava formar opiniões e seguir seus instintos. Raramente se enganava e nunca se deixava levar por um rosto bonito. E sempre fora capaz de manter a distância necessária. Ate aquele momento.

Aquela mulher era bonita o bastante para afetar os seus sentidos, e sensual o bastante para despertar sua libido. Os olhos castanhos refletiam riqueza de emoções e segredos bem guardados. Segredos que ele ansiava por desvendar. A missão que Edward estivera prestes a recusar tornara-se, de súbito, um trabalho que ele não poderia resistir.

- Bella mudou-se para Nova York há alguns anos – Emma informou-o – Sempre viveu da pensão que os pais estabeleceram para ela, desde a infância, sem trabalho estável, sem um homem estável.

As últimas palavras foram pronunciadas com ênfase, enquanto os olhos também castanhos examinavam Edward desde os cabelos revoltos ate as botas de trabalho.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, como se assim pudesse se livrar daquele olhar.

- e o que esta acontecendo com Bella, que a fez entrar em contato comigo?

- ela parou de retirar dinheiro da pensão e decidiu que esta na hora de viver por conta própria

- em minha opinião, trata-se de uma atitude admirável- Edward declarou, sentindo respeito maior pela nova Bella, do que por aquela que vivera a custa da família durante anos.

- ah, sim, claro! Foi para isso que a eduquei, para ser independente. E funcionou, ate certo ponto. Ela deixou Hampshire e o pai controlador, Charlie, meu filho. Nós o chamamos de "juiz" – nesse ponto, Emma riu, embora sem demonstrar bom humor. – ela não faz ideia do significado da palavra "família".

Percebendo que ela havia se desviado do assunto, Edward tentou voltar á questão do que, exatamente ela queria.

- então, quer que Bella volte para casa?

Emma sacudiu a cabeça

- não se ela estiver em segurança e feliz, em Nova York. Isso é tudo o que me importa. No entanto, não consigo tirar informações dela, pois Bella decidiu manter sua vida em segredo. Tudo o que se dispõe a dizer é que está bem e que eu não deveria me preocupar. Como posso não me preocupar, sabendo que ela anda por aí, com uma câmera fotográfica pendurada no pescoço, prestando mais atenção em suas fotografias, do que nos seus arredores.

- ela é uma mulher adulta – Edward sentiu-se obrigado a lembra-la

- mulheres como ela são atacadas todos os dias, em Nova York. Ela jura que teve aulas de autodefesa, como se isso fosse o bastante. Tenho certeza de que minha neta esta escondendo a verdade. Desde que tive um infarto, ela pensa que esta me protegendo não sabe que é mais estressante para o coração ser mantida no escuro?

Edward assentiu em compreensão. Seu próprio pai morrera de um ataque cardíaco, quando Edward tinha oito anos. Lembrava-se do pai como sendo um homem bom, com um coração de ouro. Pena que tal coração também fosse fraco, e houvesse parado de bater quando ele voltava pra casa, de seu trabalho como gerente de uma loja de departamento. Não deixara seguro, nem muito dinheiro no banco, a mãe de Edward fora forçada a tomar medidas extremas para sustentar a si e ao filho, e acabara recorrendo à única experiência que possuía: cuidar da casa. A diferença era que, dali por diante, ela passara a cuidar das casas dos outros.

- não me entenda mal, Sr. Cullen. Estou feliz por saber que Bella tornou-se, finalmente, capaz de enfrentar o mundo sozinha – Emma explicou – isso dará a ela a chance de recuperar o tempo que o pai lhe tomou, com seu controle exagerado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, esse tipo de liberdade me assusta. Mesmo estando com trinta anos, Bella foi protegida e mimada por muito tempo. E eu a conheço. Como deu o grande passo de sua vida, seu orgulho não lhe permitira recorrer a mim ou ao irmão, caso tenha problemas. Preciso ter certeza de que ela está bem.

- chame-me de Edward – ele disse, perguntando-se se a avó tinha motivos para pensar que Bella tinha tendência para se meter em encrencas.

Se fosse assim, que tipo de encrencas seriam essas?

Não havia a menor possibilidade de negar a Emma à paz de espirito que ela buscava. O amor que sentia pela neta, juntamente com a necessidade financeira de Edward, tomaram a decisão por ele.

Ele sorriu

- tomei algumas liberdades, calculando que aceitaria o caso.

- que liberdades foram essas, Sra... Emma? – Edward indagou apreensivo

- Bella mora em um apartamento de um dormitório, no bairro de Murray Hill. Depois de uma longa conversa com o proprietário, consegui alugar o apartamento em frente ao dela, para você. Ao que parece quem mora lá é o irmão do proprietário, mas esta fora do país, por algum tempo – o sorriso de Emma tornou-se mais largo – não é muita gentileza do amigo dele, Edward Cullen, cuidar do apartamento, nesse período?

Estendeu o braço para a mesa lateral a apanhou um molho de chaves, para então balança-lo diante dos olhos de Edward.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça

- muito conveniente – acreditara estar preparado para qualquer coisa, mas havia se enganado – deve saber que já tenho onde morar, Emma.

Emma revirou os olhos, como se ele tivesse alguma dificuldade de raciocínio.

- é claro que sei! – então, agarrou-lhe o braço com o olhar de súplica – preciso saber que Bella esta segura, satisfeita e realizada, antes que eu possa morrer em paz. E você só poderá descobrir se estiver bem perto, para ver com seus próprios olhos. Fui informada de que você é o melhor Edward

Embora soubesse estar sendo vergonhosamente manipulado, Edward não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Pior, os motivos dela pareciam tão honestos e puros, que ele se descobriu incapaz de recusar o pedido. Ora, que mal faria conhecer a neta para assegurar a avó de que estava tudo bem? Daria a paz de espirito à velha senhora e, ao mesmo tempo, uma boa enfermeira a sua mãe. Tratava-se de uma situação em que todos sairiam ganhando.

- e então? – Emma pressionou

Edward voltou a olhar para a fotografia, perguntando-se qual seria sua reação quando viesse frente a frente com Edward Montgomery, em carne e osso.

Emma deu-lhe uma tapinha amigável no joelho

- tudo bem. Todos os homens reagem assim, quando a veem pela primeira vez.

Deveria o comentário fazê-lo sentir-se melhor?

- imagino que, agora, saiba por que ela precisa de alguém para protegê-la especialmente agora, que esta sozinha e mais vulnerável do que antes.

Edward duvidava que Bella fosse tão ingênua quanto Emma imaginava. Afinal, vivia na cidade havia algum tempo e, mesmo tendo muito dinheiro, teria aprendido a ser cuidadosa. Mesmo assim, compreendia a preocupação da avó.

Edward conteve um gemido. Se não fosse cauteloso, acabaria se envolvendo com Emma e com a neta dela, mais do que deveria envolver-se com qualquer cliente. O que era o bastante para recusar o trabalho

Fitou os cativantes olhos castanhos e soube que não seria capaz de fazer isso. O amor de Emma por Bella eram uma parte da razão

. Sua necessidade financeira, a outra parte. Porem havia ainda outro motivo, bem mais elementar: se ele recusasse a missão, Emma encontraria outro investigador particular disposta a se aproximar de sua neta.

Olhando para a fotografia, Edward concluiu que não poderia confiar em si mesmo no que se dizia a respeito à Bella. Mas nada o faria permitir que outro se encarregasse da tarefa.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Roupa da Bella no perfil!**

**Aproveitem...**

* * *

A adrenalina corria nas veias de Bella, uma reação natural depois de uma tarde tirando fotografias que alimentavam a sua alma. Ao contrario do emprego temporário que conseguira no estúdio fotográfico especializado em retratos pessoas, as horas que passava no parque guardavam a chave para o seu futuro, e ela apreciava cada minuto. Nem mesmo a parada rotineira na mercearia da esquina havia aplacado a excitação que ela descobrira, fazendo o que mais gostava. Se seus instintos estivessem corretos, havia conseguido suas melhores fotos.

Tentou equilibrar as sacolas de compras e, ao mesmo tempo, retirar a chave do apartamento do bolso do casaco. O casaco fora um presente de sua adorada avó e, tempos antes, permitira a Bella esconder a câmera fotográfica do resto da família, que jamais compreendera a sua obsessão artística, da mesma forma que não conseguia compreender a própria Bella.

Tivera de fugir para outro estado, instalar-se em uma cidade enorme, para ficar sozinha, experimentar a vida e descobrir a verdadeira Bella Montgomery: seus gostos, seus desejos, seu futuro. Por ironia, a simples mudança não a aproximara de seu objetivo. Na verdade, continuara a viver a custa da família porque, em seu subconsciente, buscava a aprovação que jamais teria. Fora somente quando seu irmão, Emmet, se casara com a mulher mais real e prática que Bella já conhecera que ela se dera conta de que queria o que Emmet tinha: uma vida escolhida por ela mesma.

Mais uma vez, a ironia desemprenhara papel importante. Embora Bella houvesse abandonado o circulo de garotas mimadas do clube de campo de sua cidade, mantivera contato com suas amigas mais próximas. Angela Weber, uma mulher que Bella gostava e respeitava, trabalhava incansavelmente para a _Chances_, uma instituição de caridade que beneficiava crianças carentes. Estava preparando um panfleto e comprara a pagina inteira em uma revista de grande circulação, na intenção de esclarecer os ricos sobre os problemas enfrentados pelas pessoas que viviam fora de seu circulo social.

O objetivo era angariar fundos, e Angela decidira arriscar-se com uma fotografa desconhecida, Bella, para capturar com sua câmera o mundo real e as crianças que o habitavam. Bella seria incapaz de desapontá-la. A experiência poderia lhe trazer novos trabalhos e, eventualmente, uma carreira fotográfica que lhe permitisse pagar suas contas e sentir-se realizada ao final do dia.

Bella sentiu o metal frio da chave entre os dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma das sacolas escorregou por entre seus braços e caiu no chão. Ela olhou para baixo e gemeu.

- tinha de ser os ovos!

- Arruinou um jantar animado? – indagou uma voz masculina bem atrás dela.

Os instintos lhe disseram que a voz sensual pertencia ao seu novo vizinho. Sentiu o calor que tomou conta de seu corpo. Fechou os olhos e saboreou a sensação. Sentia o mesmo, sempre que o via pela janela. Da primeira vez, ele descarregava roupas e acessórios de um Mustang preto. Seu vizinho, Paul Biggs, funcionário de um banco de investimentos, partira em uma viagem de negócios, e o sindico a informara de que ela teria um novo vizinho, temporariamente.

No final, ela se vira presenteada por um novo e sexy vizinho, vestindo calça jeans justa e uma camiseta preta que aderia ao corpo incrivelmente bem esculpido. Bella vinha de um mundo no qual os homens eram suaves, de unhas feitas. Um espécime como aquele era uma das grandes vantagens de viver longe de casa, e ela passara a observá-lo a distancia.

Preparando-se para o seu primeiro encontro, colocou o resto das sacolas no chão. Virou-se e, embora o visse com frequência da janela, e ate já houvesse tirado algumas fotos, descobriu que nada se comparava a vê-lo de perto.

Ele estava parado do outro lado do corredor, um ombro apoiado na parede. Os cabelos cor de cobre, ligeiramente despenteados pareciam implorar pelo toque de uma mulher.

Ali estava um verdadeiro pacote de testosterona pura, cujo rotulo dizia: "Não se meta comigo". E, de repente, Bella descobriu-se a imaginar como seria divertido ignorar as advertências da embalagem.

- Acho que você está precisando de ajuda. Sou Edward Cullen, seu novo vizinho.

A voz grave despertou-a de suas fantasias. Dando-se conta de que estivera olhando para ele, boquiaberta, Bella estendeu-lhe a mão, apresentando-se.

- Bella Montgomery.

- É um prazer conhece-la

Uma onda de calor envolveu-os. Edward limpou a garganta e, então soltou a mão dela depressa. Bella perguntou-se se ele teria sentido o mesmo que ela.

- Posso ajudá-la – Edward ofereceu, parecendo totalmente recuperado.

Bella sacudiu a cabeça, desejando poder se recompor, também.

- Não, obrigada. Posso resolver isso sozinha.

Mas não podia resolver o que a presença dele provocava

- Bem, minha mãe me ensinou a nunca permitir que uma mulher faça força - ele declarou com um sorriso – Além disso, gosto de ajudar mulheres bonitas.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Edward abaixou-se e apanhou as sacolas.

Bella virou-se, consciente do calor e da força dele atrás de si, abriu a porta e convidou-o a entrar.

- Onde devo colocá-las?

- Sobre o balcão da cozinha

Edward obedeceu e, então, virou-se para perguntar:

- E então, acertei? Você arruinou mais um de seus jantares animados?

Ele só poderia estar se referindo ao grupo de mulheres que fora ao apartamento de Bella, na noite anterior. Quando se dera conta de que, enquanto fazia seu trabalho para _Chances_, tinha a oportunidade de tirar fotos absolutamente espontâneas de crianças, começara a fazer copias. Então, pais e mães iam ao seu apartamento, uma vez por semana, para tomar café e apanhar as fotos gratuitamente.

- Nada de jantares animados – respondeu, afinal – não planejei nada além de uma noite sossegada, diante da televisão. E a noite de ontem não foi à festa que você parece estar pensando.

- Pensei que havia perdido uma grande festa – ele comentou, sem esconder a curiosidade.

- Não, foi apenas uma reunião de amigas. Vai se sentir melhor, se eu disser que seu convite foi extraviado pelo correio? – Bella indagou com um sorriso maroto.

Edward riu

- Não, mas sei que me sentiria melhor se você organizasse uma festa de boas vindas ao edifício, em minha homenagem.

- Eu... Bem, acho que poderíamos providenciar – ela replicou com surpreendente ousadia.

Por mais que a provocação bem-humorada a agradasse, aquele encontro a perturbara um bocado. Bella respirou fundo. O perfume almiscarado de Edward era sedutor e excitante e, agora tomaria conta de seu apartamento durante um bom tempo, depois que ele fosse embora. Sua vida, que ate a véspera fora preenchida pela rotina e pela preocupação de enfrentar a vida sozinha, adquiriria brilho e energia. Inspiração, ela pensou, estudando o homem da camiseta preta.

Ele era tudo o que a atraia no sexo oposto, totalmente diferente dos homens que a convidavam para sair em Hampshire, sempre usando terno e gravata, bem ao estilo do juiz Montgomery. E, embora fosse apenas mais uma mulher anônima em Nova York, não pensara em namorar, desde sua mudança. Especialmente depois que as tentativas de suas amigas em lhe apresentar conhecidos haviam se transformado em tediosos desastres.

Nada em Edward era tedioso. Bella observou os traços atraentes, a postura sexy. Não encontrou nada nele que não a agradasse: do perfume tentador ao calor de sua mão. Por que não fazer uso daquela nova descoberta?

Profissionalmente, Bella já dera os passos iniciais na direção de uma vida nova. Pessoalmente, habituara-se a recusar convites masculinos, em favor de desfrutar da própria companhia. Agora, sua feminilidade e seu poder de sedução estavam enferrujados por falta de uso. Mas, graças a Edward Cullen, isso estava prestes a mudar.

Mesmo não sabendo, ele acabara de se tornar seu segundo passo na estrada do autoconhecimento.

Bella inclinou-se para ele com ousadia

- O que você tem em mente? – perguntou em tom de cumplicidade

Um sorriso delicioso curvou os lábios dele, fazendo-a se dar conta de que estava encurralada. Deliciosamente encurralada

- Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, Bella.

Ela sorriu

- Boa ideia – concordou definitivamente satisfeita pela ousadia dele

Já se cansara de homens sempre muito educados, que abriam portas, puxavam cadeiras e pagavam os jantares, mas nunca eram honestos quanto a suas intenções. Edward deixava claro, na primeira oportunidade, quem ele era e o que queria.

Deixava claro que estava disponível. Embora Bella quisesse ser igualmente ousada e atrevida, tudo aquilo era novo demais para ela. Não estava pronta para revelar que também desejava conhece-lo melhor, mas pretendia atender ao pedido dele.

A aura de autoconfiança que ele emanava despertava o desejo de Bella em sentir o mesmo. Passar algum tempo na companhia daquele homem poderia fazer muito por sua autoestima. Além do mais, ele era uma festa para os sentidos femininos e, com certeza, também faria muito por sua descoberta sensual. Tal ideia fez o coração de Bella disparar, enquanto sua mente produzia uma serie interminável de fantasias espetaculares.

Passou a língua pelos lábios e observou, fascinada, os olhos dele seguirem o movimento. Então, ele se virou. O que, apesar de incompreensível, foi um alivio, pois deu a Bella a chance de recuperar o folego.

Com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e postura ereta, sem dar sinais de interesse, Edward passou por ela e olhou em volta.

- Seu apartamento é de um quarto?

- Sim

Depois de examinar a sala, repleta de tapetes orientais e peças decorativas de porcelana, elogiou:

- Bonito lugar

- Obrigada

Bella havia decorado o apartamento nos tempos em que ainda vivia com o dinheiro da família, antes de se dar conta de que teria de abrir mão de tudo aquilo, se quisesse realizar seus sonhos. Embora quisesse que Edward a conhecesse pelo que era, e não pela sua riqueza, não começaria a dar explicações, conhecendo-o tão pouco.

Virou-se na direção da cozinha

- Preciso guardar as compras

- Bella?

Voltou a fita-lo

- Algo errado? – ele perguntou

Além do fato de a atitude dele a confundir? Bem, se os sentimentos dele eram semelhantes aos seus, ela poderia compreender.

- Nada errado. Apenas me distrai com meus próprios pensamentos. Foi um prazer conhece-lo, Edward.

- igualmente

Após um instante de hesitação, Edward acariciou lhe a face, produzindo com aquele gesto simples uma combinação de calor e eletricidade.

Então, voltou a se afastar, parecendo confuso.

- Até mais, Bella.

- Até...

Edward saiu com passadas sensuais que Bella não pode deixar de admirar. Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, ela passou os braços em torno do corpo, ainda chocada com as sensações que ele inspirava.

Edward trouxera a tona o lado de sua personalidade que ela havia reprimido, enquanto tentara viver sob regras rígidas do pai. Por uma única vez, saíra sorrateiramente de casa, para se encontrar com amigas em um bar da cidade, e se arrependera amargamente. Seu pai a envergonhara, telefonando para todos os pais, fazendo com que suas amigas ficassem de castigo durante semanas.

O juiz atingira o seu objetivo. Ela nunca mais sequer pensara em se rebelar. Agora, porem, ao pensar no vizinho sexy, Bella via a oportunidade de fazer exatamente o que ela nunca fizera, sem qualquer consequência dolorosa.

Quando decidira viver sozinha, seu desejo era mudar totalmente a sua vida. Não imaginara que tais mudanças surgiriam na forma de um homem sexy e atraente, chamado Edward Cullen.

Mas pretendia tirar o maior proveito da situação.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Cap. 3**

* * *

- Gostaria de conhecê-la melhor, Bella.

Edward esmurrou a parede. Onde estava com a cabeça para reagir daquela forma? Passara os últimos cinco dias observando-a a distancia, mas mesmo assim, não calculara o impacto que ela lhe causaria, quando estivessem frente a frente. Pretendia ser simpático e começar a ganhar a confiança dela

Em vez disso, praticamente, deixara-se seduzir por aqueles lindos olhos castanhos. Quando conseguira recuar, era tarde demais. Nem mesmo um banho frio diminuiria o efeito de Bella Montgomery sobre ele.

Tinha, ao menos, um consolo: fizera um progresso substancial e, quando Emma desse o telefonema diário, o que aconteceria dentro de cinco minutos, Edward poderia dizer-lhe que já conhecera sua neta.

Evidentemente, Emma não precisaria saber que ele ficara fascinado por Bella. E Edward sabia que, se não fosse cuidadoso, acabaria se apaixonando por ela, uma mulher totalmente fora de seu alcance e, pior, a quem ele estava investigando.

Talvez por causa do jeito descuidado do pai, Edward possuía um forte senso de ética. Trabalhava com afinco, sustentava a mãe, poupava dinheiro para o futuro, e certificava-se de que seus clientes ficassem satisfeitos a ponto de lhe servirem de referencia e fonte de indicações. Seu senso se ética não incluía envolver-se com a neta de uma cliente.

Tinha de se concentrar no trabalho. Na verdade, já fizera algum progresso, e conhecia a rotina de Bella em detalhes. Sabia que ela trabalhava em período integral em um estúdio fotográfico, e passava as horas de almoço e fins de semana em um parque, próximo a uma vizinhança questionável.

Edward sabia tudo sobre bairros perigosos, pois crescera em um deles. Não teria problemas em tranquilizar Emma com relação a como Bella ganhava a vida, mas omitiria a parte de suas informações. Precisava saber mais, descobrir por que ela perambulava por determinadas partes da cidade, de câmera em punho. Quanto antes obtivesse as informações, antes se veria livre daquela investigação. Com um pouco de sorte, não haveria tempo para que seu coração se partisse por uma mulher que, sem duvida, logo se sentiria entediada com um sua nova vida.

Embora admirasse a tentativa que Bella fazia de viver a própria vida, sabia que ela acabaria sentindo falta da família e da vida confortável que deixara para trás. A decoração cara de seu apartamento era prova disso.

E Edward não queria se tornar parte do que, em breve, deixaria de existir.


	4. Capitulo 4

**Cap. 4**

**Roupa da Bella no perfil ;)**

* * *

Bella emergiu da estação do metro, câmera em mãos, inspirando o ar fresco e sentindo-se livre. Passou por um edifício em ruinas e acenou para um grupo de crianças que sempre via no parque. Então, dobrou a esquina, na direção do playground que tanto adorava.

Como sempre acontecia durante o horário de almoço, as quadras de basquete encontravam-se apinhadas de crianças e jovens. Bella parou junto à grade e observou-os. De repente, empertigou-se.

Seria impossível não reconhecer os cabelos de cor de cobre bagunçados, nem os movimentos fluidos do corpo atlético, cujas formas ela havia gravado na memoria, na primeira vez em que o vira. Bella não fazia ideia do que Edward Cullen estava fazendo ali, mas pretendia descobrir. Mas não antes de registrar aquele momento com sua câmera.

Não o vira durante uma semana e, agora, não pretendia provar-se da chance de deleitar os olhos com aquela figura espetacular. Posicionou a câmera, mas naquele exato momento, os jogadores pararam para um descanso. Para a felicidade de Bella, Edward e mais um jogador permaneceram junto à cesta, banhados pelo sol.

Ele passou a mão pela testa para remover o suor, um gesto tipicamente masculino, embora nada nele fosse típico. Seu jeito sexy e forte distinguia-o do resto do mundo.

Sem perder tempo, Bella registrava em seu filme cada nuance daqueles gestos, percebendo que ele falava com os garotos como se conhecesse sua linguagem, como se fosse aceito. Ora, ela nunca o vira por ali, antes. Seria conhecido dos moradores da região por trabalhar ali, ou talvez, por ter parentes por perto?

Embora tentasse encontrar respostas para suas perguntas, Bella continuou a fotografar e, a medida de que o fazia, seu corpo reagia com intensidade a cada movimento de Edward, a cada contração de seus músculos potentes, as manchas de suor que tomavam conta da camiseta cinza, das mudanças de expressão que se sucedia em seu rosto. Ate que sua própria blusa aderiu à pele molhada, e uma fina camada de suor cobriu a sua testa. Foi então que Bella abaixou a câmera e respirou fundo.

Durante muito tempo procurara pela verdadeira mulher que se escondia atrás da delicada e cortes criatura educada pelo juiz e por sua bem-educada esposa. Agora, sabia que era pura sensualidade que havia dentro dela, apenas esperando ser libertada. E Edward era o homem que a conduziria naquela próxima etapa de sua viagem de atuo descoberta.

Tudo o que ele a fazia sentir era honesto e real, oposto ao mundo artificial no qual ela a havia crescido, um mundo onde as pessoas escondiam seus sentimentos, casavam-se por conveniência, pouco se importavam com os filhos e, pior que tudo, reprimiam sua sexualidade. Exceto quando traíam seus parceiros. Com exceção de seu irmão, Emmet, que desafiara a tradição politica da família e se casara por amor, o mundo dos Montgomery era totalmente falso.

Ao contrario do mundo real em que Edward vivia.

Bella imaginou a força e a beleza contida nas fotos que acabara de tirar, e que fariam parte de seu álbum pessoal.

Voltou a olhar para Edward que, com as mãos nos ombros do garoto, parecia explicar os detalhes do jogo. Não eram muitos os homens que se dispunham a trabalhar com as crianças daquele bairro, crianças que precisavam de orientação. Bella admirou, não só o físico de Edward, mas também a bondade obvia que ele possuía.

Atravessou o portão e aproximou-se dele.

- Olá vizinho

- Bella?

Ele se virou para fita-la, com surpresa na voz e a incredulidade no olhar.

- Em carne e osso – ela confirmou, entrando na quadra.

Edward lançou a bola para o garoto, dizendo:

- Pratique aquela jogada. Voltarei em um minuto – voltando a encarar Bella, perguntou: - O que está fazendo aqui?

- Ah! Eu vou bem obrigada. E posso lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Acontece que estou sempre por aqui. E você?

- Pra quê a câmera? – ele perguntou sem se dar o trabalho de responder

- Estou trabalhando. Qual é a sua desculpa? Desculpe o que vou dizer, mas acho uma grande coincidência nós dois estarmos no mesmo lugar... Tão longe de casa

- Não precisa ficar irritada, Bella – Edward murmurou com voz suave, e Bella quase derreteu no meio da quadra – Só fiquei preocupado por encontra-la num bairro como esse.

- Bem, admito que não é o melhor dos lugares, mas as pessoas que vivem aqui são reais. E merecem os mesmo prazeres que o resto de nós encontra na vida – agitou a câmera – Estas fotos ajudam a arrecadar fundos para ajudar as crianças deste bairro, e as mães adoram vê-las. Foto de seus filhos é o mínimo que posso dar a elas.

Edward deu um passo adiante.

- Por que isso? Por acaso, teve uma vida mais privilegiada do que a maioria?

- Como sabe? – Bella perguntou desconfiada.

Afinal, haviam se encontrado uma única vez, e ela não fizera qualquer revelação sobre a sua família. A decoração de seu apartamento transpirava dinheiro, claro, mas o tom de voz de Edward carregava a certeza de que a conhecia muito bem.

Ele segurou o seu queixo, provocando novas ondas de calor que varreram seu corpo.

- Em primeiro lugar, seu jeito de falar é muito delator. Em segundo, esses traços delicados falam por si mesmos.

Ora, então ele havia percebido, desde o primeiro dia. Mas, para Edward, ela não queria ser a mocinha rica e mimada. Queria ser apenas Bella. E acreditava ainda ter uma chance.

Respirou fundo e arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, pois o perfume de Edward invadiu lhe as narinas, aumentando ainda mais aquela sensação de calor que não tinha nada a ver com o sol que iluminava o dia.

- O que o torno tão bom no julgamento das pessoas? – indagou

– Na minha profissão, ser um bom observador é fundamental.

- O que você faz?

- Sou investigador particular.

Bella ficou surpresa, mas a ideia a agradou.

- E o que está fazendo aqui? Trabalhando em uma investigação?

Olhou por cima do ombro para o garoto com quem Edward estava falando. Esperava que o menino não fosse o objeto de uma investigação que lhe causasse problemas. Drogas, comercio ilegal de mercadorias falsificadas... Bella via muitas crianças em perigo e esperava que o dinheiro da _Chances_ pudesse ajuda-los. Aquele trabalho não só ajudaria a abrir as portas para a sua carreira, mas também diminuiria o seu sentimento de culpa por ter tanto, quando tantos viviam com tão pouco.

- Ora, Bella, esta fugindo de minha pergunta sobre a sua vida privilegiada?

Ela sorriu. Aparentemente, com o interesse mútuo tornando-se cada vez maior, nenhum dos dois pretendia dar sem receber.

- Não, Sr. Investigador Particular. Estou apenas estabelecendo as regras do jogo. Você responde a minha pergunta e eu respondo a sua.

- Não sabia que era um jogo, mas vou participar. Como sou novo no edifício, perguntei ao sindico que regiões deveria evitar, e ele mencionou este bairro. Alta criminalidade, trafico de drogas... Crianças carentes – Apontou para o jogo de basquete que recomeçava – E aqui estou eu.

Bella descobrira o lugar da mesma forma, mas era uma moradora permanente. Edward era um vizinho temporário, o que tornava a sua atitude ainda mais generosa.

Mais uma vez, perguntou-se o que haveria por trás da presença dele ali.

- Ora, Edward, não me ocorreu que você possuísse uma inclinação altruísta.

Ele riu.

- Não costumo espalhar isso por aí, mas cresci em um lugar como este. Sempre que conheço um bairro novo, gosto de rever minhas raízes. Assim como você, também dou algo em troca.

Bella sentiu um aperto no peito. O homem de seus sonhos não era só sexy, também tinha coração.

- agora, é minha vez. Sua vida é ou não é mais privilegiada do que a maioria? É por isso que sente a necessidade de andar por aqui sem proteção?

Foi a vez de Bella rir.

- Não acho que preciso de proteção. Quem se importaria de mexer comigo?

- Não se subestime Bella.

Ela estremeceu, deu-se conta de que ele tocou em seu ponto fraco. Embora não pretendesse insinuar que era desinteressante, esse era, de fato, o maior medo de Bella: que seu valor estivesse apenas no dinheiro que possuía e no nome que carregava.

- O que eu quis dizer é que ninguém olharia apara mim duas vezes. Veja, não estou usando nenhuma roupa chamativa – Apontou para os shorts jeans e a blusa preta suja de tinta – Nada de maquiagem ou algo parecido.

Deu de ombros, na esperança de ter conseguido disfarçar qualquer indicio de insegurança que não queria revelar.

- Apenas uma câmera fotográfica caríssima e, como já disse seus traços delicados.

Ao dizer isso, Edward deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelo rosto de Bella. Foi um gesto suave, mas carregado de eletricidade.

- Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesma.

- Sei que acredita nisso, mas...

- Eu sei disso! – ela o interrompeu, segurando-lhe a mão.

Subitamente, foi tomada pelo forte desejo de sentir o calor daquela mão em seu corpo. Com esforço, conseguiu recuperar a voz.

- Agradeço a preocupação, mas preciso ir andando. Quero tirar algumas fotos, antes de ter de voltar ao trabalho.

- Ainda me deve algumas respostas, Bella.

Ela riu grata pela distancia que fizera entre eles.

- Tudo bem. Não vou muito longe.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Bella virou-se e foi para o playground. Edward podia não saber, mas ela não estava brincando.

Ele era a chave para o seu autoconhecimento sensual, e ela pretendia chegar muito, muito perto dele... Em breve.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Cap. 5**

* * *

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, observando os quadris dela ondularem graciosamente no short jeans apertado. O nome dela era perfeito, ele pensou. O que já era motivo de sobra pra "Bella" não perambular por aquelas redondezas.

Detestava estar de volta a uma replica exta de sua infância. Na infância pobre, as quadras de basquete haviam sido o seu refugio. Quanto mais golpeava a bola, mais se convencia de que podia esquecer que, mais tarde, teria de voltar para o apartamento deserto. Sem pai, a mãe sempre trabalhando demais, e os vizinhos gritando uns com os outros.

Pensou nos garotos que conhecera naquela manha, quando fora ate ali esperar por Bella. Se pudesse conseguir que um deles, Leon mantivesse a atenção no jogo, em vez das ruas, o menino poderia conseguir uma bolsa de estudos e sair das favelas. O tempo de Edward seria bem aproveitado, naquela vizinhança. Além disso, ajudar os garotos seria uma distração para Bella, que ainda não lhe dera um bom motivo para perambular por um lugar como aquele. Edward admirava seu desejo de ajudar quem precisava, respeitava seus esforços, mas detestaria ver tão boas intenções serem recompensadas com problemas.

Por que se importava tanto? Edward soltou um gemido baixo. Aquilo era exatamente o que ele não queria: envolver-se na vida dela. Seu trabalho era descobrir os fatos para a sua cliente, mas ele começava a pensar demais em Bella, usando palavras como respeito e admiração com frequência indesejável.

De nada adiantaria negar que começava a se importar de verdade com Bella. O que colocava seu coração em risco e não o agradava.

Seria melhor concentrar-se nos fatos: conseguira as respostas pedidas por Emma em tempo recorde. Sabia qual era a ocupação de Bella e como ela ocupava o seu tempo livre. Era evidente que ela estava feliz, como a avó desejava. Se sua escolha de locais não era das melhores... Bem, Bella era uma mulher adulta e inteligente, capaz de se cuidar.

Distancia, repetiu apara si mesmo, e voltou ao jogo. Leon atirou-lhe a bola e Edward começou a jogar. A palavra "distancia" ecoava em sua mente, cada vez que a bola atingia o chão. Quando se lançava para a cesta, ouviu um grito feminino.

Sentiu um aperto no peito e, esquecendo-se da bola, correu na direção da voz de Bella. Ela estava deitava no chão, para onde fora evidentemente empurrada. Um garoto alto tentava arrancar a câmera de seu pescoço, enquanto ela se recusava a soltar seu precioso instrumento de trabalho.

- Ei!

Ao ouvir o grito de Edward, o garoto soltou a câmera e saiu correndo. Em vez de persegui-lo, Edward preferiu socorrer Bella.

- Você está bem?

- Estou bem, desde que você não diga: "Eu avisei!" – ela respondeu com um sorriso forçado.

- Não preciso dizer nada. Você já disse por mim.

Estendendo a mão, Edward ajudou-a a se levantar. Percebendo a expressão de dor no rosto dela, examinou lhe a palma das mãos. Estava coberta por arranhões.

- Nada que um bom band-aid não resolva – ela declarou.

- Concordo.

Apesar da voz calma, Edward tremia por dentro. A ideia do que poderia ter acontecido se ele não estivesse por perto, para socorrê-la, era aterrorizante.

Bella passou as mãos pelos olhos, disfarçando as lagrimas. Ah, então, não era tão corajosa quanto tentava parecer! Ótimo! Assim, ele não teria de se preocupar com a possibilidade de ela voltar ali, depois que ele se fosse. Uma pontada de pesar atingiu-o diante de tal pensamento.

- Você não ia entregar a câmera, ia?

- É claro que não! Essa câmera custou uma fortuna e eu não poderia comprar outra. Além disso, ele não tem o direito de pegar o que não lhe pertence.

Edward riu da declaração inocente.

- E como você pretendia impedi-lo de roubá-la?

- Se ele conseguisse tirar a câmera de mim, eu o derrubaria com meus pés, no instante seguinte. Mas você me poupou da luta. Além do mais, fiquei agarrada na câmera, não fiquei?

Ela parecia orgulhosa de si mesma.

- Ele poderia ter quebrado o seu pescoço.

- Mas não quebrou! Veja. – ela disse, afastando os cabelos para o lado e exibindo a pele clara.

Edward não se deixou enganar e, puxando a tira que mantinha a câmera pendurada no pescoço de Bella, descobriu os ferimentos.

- Seu pescoço não esta em melhores condições em suas mãos, Bella. Já pensou em fazer um curso de defesa pessoal?

- Ainda não tive tempo, mas farei isso... Logo.

Evidentemente, ela mentira para a avó sobre as aulas de defesa pessoal. Que outras mentiras ela teria contado a avó, e o que mais estava fazendo naquele bairro?

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Edward – Bella murmurou subitamente trêmula e abatida.

Então, de maneira inesperada, virou-se e começou a se afastar.

Embora soubesse estar cometendo um erro, Edward alcançou-a com duas passadas largas e, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos, acompanhou-a. Queria estar ao lado dela quando o choque, que não demoraria a chagar, a atingisse.

- Para onde vai? – perguntou.

- Para o metrô.

Ele sacudiu a cabeça. Nas primeiras vezes que a seguira, misturara-se a multidão, observando-a de uma distancia discreta. Naquela manha, determinado a fazer com que tudo parecesse coincidência, fora de carro.

- O metrô não é seguro.

Bella parou e virou-se para fita-lo com determinação.

- Tem sido seguro, desde que comecei a vir aqui.

- Assim como o bairro, até hoje. Deixe-me leva-la para casa. Meu carro está na esquina.

- Não, obrigada, posso ir sozinha – ela recusou a oferta, embora se mostrasse grata.

- Sei que pode, mas não há nada de errado em aceitar ajuda, de vez em quando.

Bella sorriu.

- Eu sei.

- Então, aceite minha ajuda agora. Prometo deixar que me ajude, mais tarde.

E Edward esperava, de verdade, que ela o fizesse, pois não sabia se seria capaz de se afastar por si mesmo.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Cap. 6**

* * *

Bella entregou as chaves para que Edward abrisse a porta de seu apartamento. Além de se sentir exausta, suas mãos doíam demais. Ainda não estavam em condições de pensar no que havia acontecido e, menos ainda, na ameaça que o ladrão fizera, antes que Edward o assustasse.

"Fique longe deste bairro, ou então...".

Endireito os ombros, dizendo a si mesma que não se deixaria intimidar por ameaças. Vinha de uma família de gente forte que fazia o que queria e, embora houvesse se rebelado contra eles, dessa vez seria útil tirar proveito daquela qualidade. Isso, depois que houvesse cuidado dos arranhões e se livrado de Edward. A presença dele tornava difícil não se amparar, não sucumbir à tentação e perder a pouca independência que começara a conquistar.

Quando Edward abriu a porta, Bella entrou. Embora ele estivesse despenteado e vestindo roupas suadas, era o homem mais desejável que ela já vira.

Ora, que a independência fosse para o inferno! Edward tinha razão. Não faria mal algum aceitar a ajuda dele, e não seria nem um pouco desagradável.

- Deixe as chaves e a câmera na prateleira – disse, apontando para o aparador de vidro.

- Precisa cuidar de suas mãos – ele lembrou – onde está o band-aid?

Ter algum para cuidar dela era uma experiência nova para Bella. Exceto pela avó, ninguém na família a fizera sentir-se amada pelo o que era. A mãe tentara, mas graças às pressões do pai, não conseguira. Com exceção de Emmet, nenhum homem da família, jamais se importara com ela. Na verdade, o pai, com suas exigências e padrões impossíveis, diminuíra sua autoestima e a tornara muito insegura.

Edward, porem, mantivera um braço protetor em torno de seus ombros, ate chegarem no carro. E, depois de vê-lo com os garotos no parque e de ser o objeto de sua genuína preocupação, sabia que não era somente o sexo que a atraía para ele.

- Bella, o band-aid?

- Na cozinha, no armário ao lado do microondas.

Edward foi até lá e voltou com o band-aid e uma pomada antibiótica. Os band-aids eram infantis, estampados com personagens de desenhos animados. Empunhando a caixa, Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Bella corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Achei que deveria ter esse tipo de coisa em casa, para um caso de necessidade, mas quando fui à farmácia, só encontrei desse.

Edward riu. Suas feições suavizaram e uma linda covinha apareceu na face direita. Bella ergueu a mão e tocou-a com a ponta de um dedo.

Ele respirou fundo e ela retirou a mão depressa.

- Não brinque com fogo, Bella. A menos que queria...

- Me queimar? – ela completou, sustentando o olhar – Devo admitir que a ideia me agrada. Sempre tive de ser a boa menina. Nunca atravessei a rua sem a companhia de um adulto, nem brinquei com fósforos. Estou cansada de ser boazinha. Quero brincar com fogo.

Na verdade, queria brincar com Edward. Nunca fora tão atrevida antes, mas algo nele fazia com que se sentisse livre para ser ela mesma. E era bom.

Ele pousou as mãos em seus quadris e, antes que ela desse conta do que pretendia fazer, ergue-a e acomodou-a no balcão da cozinha.

- Primeiro, vamos cuidar das suas mãos e do seu pescoço.

Bella sorriu, decidindo deixar que ele cuidasse de seus ferimentos, primeiro. Teria tempo e oportunidade para interroga-lo mais sobre quem era e de onde vinha. A atração que havia entre eles não se dissiparia tão facilmente.

- Vire as mãos – ele instruiu, precisando desesperadamente de uma distração, antes que sucumbisse a proposta inocente, porem tentadora de Bella.

Ela obedeceu e, depois de lavar as mãos, Edward embebeu um chumaço de algodão no antisséptico e pôs-se a limpar os arranhões.

- Você é bom nisso. Tem bastante pratica?

Edward reconheceu a tentativa em se distrair da dor, mas também reconheceu a tática feminina de extrair informações. Mesmo assim, respondeu:

- Não tenho irmãos mais jovens, se é o que quer saber.

Enquanto aplicava a pomada sobre os ferimentos, foi tomado pelo impulso de levar as mãos dela aos lábios e beijá-las. Em seguida, tal impulso transformou-se no forte desejo de toma-la nos braços e protege-la contra tudo e todos.

- Filhos? – Bella insistiu.

- Ora, Bella, se quer saber alguma coisa, pergunte diretamente. – ele olhou para ela e piscou um olho.

Ela exibiu um sorriso embaraçado

- Acho que você me pegou!

Edward riu.

- Digamos que suas habilidades de investigadora deixam muito a desejar.

- Nesse caso, acho ótimo que você seja à pessoa certa para me ensinar. A menos que exista uma esposa, filhos ou namorada que eu não saiba.

Um misto de curiosidade e esperança iluminaram os lindos olhos castanhos.

- Não há esposa, filhos ou namoradas, e nem ex-esposas com filhos. Mas eu me referia a maneiras mais discretas de obter informações. – cobriu os ferimentos da melhor maneira possível com os ridículos band-aids infantis – Irei até a farmácia, mais tarde, e comprarei algo melhor – prometeu.

Bella examinou as próprias mãos...

- Não precisa sair só pra isso. Conseguirei conviver com esses bonequinhos, até amanha.

Edward ignorou o protesto, pois uma ida a farmácia o ajudaria a se afastar de Bella. Recusou a ouvir a voz diabólica que ecoava em sua mente, lembrando-o de outros produtos que poderiam ser comprados na farmácia, para um caso de necessidade.

- Muito bem – disse – Agora, vamos cuidar do seu pescoço – Diante da careta de dor que Bella exibiu ao imaginar o que sentiria, tranquilizou – Creio que podemos esquecer o antisséptico e usar somente a pomada.

Ela respirou aliviada.

- Boa ideia.

- Deixe-me ver.

Ao mesmo tempo em que afastava os cabelos do pescoço, Bella abriu espaço para que Edward pudesse ver os ferimentos feitos pela tira da câmera: afastou as pernas e permitiu que ele se aproximasse. Envolto pelo calor e perfume femininos, Edward deu-se conta de que estava encurralado.

Cobriu a ponta dos dedos com a pomada e tocou o pescoço dela de leve. Um tremor sacudiu o corpo de Bella, que fechou as pernas de repente, tornando-o prisioneiro. Então, foi a vez de Edward estremecer.

Ele teve de limpar a garganta para conseguir falar, mas mesmo assim, sua voz saiu tensa e rouca.

- Acha que podemos dispensar o band-aid também?

Bella virou-se. Poucos milímetros separavam seus lábios. A razão ordenou Edward que se afastasse. O corpo recusou-se a obedecer. Ele abriu a boca para falar, para impedir o inevitável, mas ela se aproveitou daquele momento de indecisão e colou os lábios nos dele.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Cap. 7**

* * *

Quentes, doces, exigentes, generosos... Sensações embriagantes tomaram conta de Edward, ao mesmo tempo em que Bella aprofundava o beijo e, ignorando os ferimentos nas mãos, apertava-o contra si.

Incapaz de se agarrar ao bom senso, Edward retribuiu o beijo com paixão. Ao ouvi-la gemer, enroscou os dedos nos cabelos sedosos.

Restava-lhe um fio de sanidade, aquela parte de sua mente que sabia ser melhor parar imediatamente, antes que a situação fugisse ado controle. Assim, Edward segurou os punhos de Bella com firmeza.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, fitando-o com olhos embaçados pelo desejo. Então, o telefone tocou, e Edward aproveitou o momento para tentar se afastar, mas viu-se prisioneiro das pernas longas e bem torneadas.

- Deixe a secretaria eletrônica atender – Bella murmurou, sem desviar o olhar do dele.

Três toques depois, Edward ouviu a voz suave de Bella dando instruções para a gravação de mensagens. Em seguida, ouviu o bip e uma voz muito familiar.

- Olá, Bella. Já faz tempo que não ouço sua voz. Quero saber como esta se saindo nessa cidade grande e solitária. Conheceu alguém interessante? Sabe que eu adoraria que me desse um bisneto, antes que eu morra. E, se estou pedindo demais, que tal alguma noticia sobre como vai a sua vida? Afinal, a mulher que criou você deveria...

Um bip pôs fim à voz de Emma, indicando que ela ultrapassara o limite de tempo.

Edward tinha um palpite de que ela ainda estaria tagarelando, se a secretaria não houvesse resolvido o problema. Com esforço, reprimiu um misto de risada gemido. Supostamente, não conhecia a avó de Bella, assim como, supostamente, não deveria estar beijando a neta de Emma.

As mãos que envolviam sua cintura relaxaram e, aproveitando a oportunidade, Edward recuou para terreno seguro, longe dos joelhos de Bella.

Ela apontou para o telefone.

- Sinto muito – murmurou com voz ofegante – Emma, minha avó, sempre adivinha os melhores momentos para interferir, mesmo estando tão longe.

- Ela parece ser encantadora.

- E é! Mas é adorável e se preocupa demais comigo.

- O que ela ia dizendo sobre ter criado você?

- Ela sempre foi o único adulto da casa a se importar comigo e com meu irmão, com o que sentíamos, e não com a aparência que exibíamos para o mundo. Eu a adoro – Bella acrescentou afetuosa.

O relacionamento de Bella e Emma parecia semelhante ao de Edward com sua mãe. Por isso, foi fácil compreender o sentimento forte que as uniam.

- Se foi assim, você teve sorte por tê-la por perto.

Bella riu.

- Não acredito que esteja mesmo sentindo isso, agora.

Levando em conta que Emma o trouxera de volta a realidade, lembrando-o de qual deveria ser o seu trabalho e de como deveria ser a sua relação com Bella, Edward sentia-se profundamente grato aquele telefonema.

- Ela tem razão para se preocupar, não acha? – voltou a focalizar a conversa na avó.

- Até hoje, não tinha – Bella retrucou, desviando os olhos.

Edward não se deixou enganar pelo tom casual. O ataque daquela tarde o perturbara um bocado e, por isso mesmo, ela decidira liberar o excesso de adrenalina naquele beijo estonteante.

- Por que não faz visitas regulares a ela, para tranquiliza-la? – Edward insistiu, embora não o agradasse mentir para Bella.

- Ela mora em Boston.

- Ah, então, você é da Nova Inglaterra, o que explica o sotaque.

- Nasci e fui criada em Hampshire, Massachusetts, mas não quero falar de mim.

- Sobre o que quer falar, então? Espero que não seja sobre aquele beijo, pois ele não deveria ter acontecido.

A honestidade seria a única maneira de evitar que o incidente se repetisse.

- É mesmo? – Bella indagou, cruzando os braços – Importa-se de me dizer por quê?

- Eu me aproveitei de seus ferimentos.

Um sorriso maroto curvou os lábios dela.

- Na minha opinião, fui eu quem se aproveitou de você. Mas, em vez de perder tempo com essa conversa, talvez seja melhor eu dizer sobre o que quero conversar. Quero falar com você.

Com isso, apoiou-se nas mãos e saltou do balcão, mas gemeu alto.

- Você está bem? – Edward perguntou, preocupado.

- Sim, mas terei de me lembrar de poupar as mãos, por uns dias.

- Bem, pelo menos, terá o fim de semana para se recuperar. A menos que tenha algum compromisso.

- Trabalho em um estúdio fotográfico, mas estou de folga nesse sábado e eles fecham no domingo. Alias, preciso telefonar e explicar por que não voltei do almoço.

- Faça isso – Edward sugeriu, aliviado.

Não teria de vigiá-la durante dois dias seguintes, pois ela ficaria em casa.

- Meu patrão foi muito compreensivo – Bella declarou, ao desligar o telefone – Vou descansar hoje, mas estou trabalhando em outro projeto e, por isso, não posso ficar em casa, com pena de mim mesma, só por causa de uns arranhões.

Apesar de curioso, Edward ficou mais preocupado.

- Não está planejando voltar ao parque, está?

Ela endireitou os ombros e empinou o queixo. O que não era bom sinal.

- Algum motivo para eu não voltar lá?

- Nenhum, além do obvio, é claro.

- Nenhum trombadinha vai me fazer acovardar. Não sou uma fracote e me recuso a ceder a ameaças.

- Ameaças? Que ameaças? Por que não me contou?

Bella abriu a boca, mas voltou a fechá-la com determinação. Aparentemente, acabara de decidir não revelar qualquer coisa que ele não soubesse.

- Bella?

Ela mordeu o lábio, o mesmo lábio que estivera colado ao de Edward, minutos antes. Reprimindo um gemido de agonia, ele tratou de se concentrar no que era importante: a segurança dela.

- Mais uma vez, você esta mudando de assunto – ela apontou.

- E você está fazendo o mesmo.

- Mas estamos falando de você – Bella retrucou com um sorriso.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça, irritado. Emma tinha razão. Bella precisava de um protetor. Gostando ou não, ele teria de ficar por perto, ao menos ate saber mais sobre tais ameaças e o que havia por trás da suposta tentativa de assalto. Começava a lhe parecer que o incidente não fora casual.

- Muito bem – concordou – Pode perguntar tudo. Sou um livro aberto.

- Ótimo. Gostaria de saber por quanto tempo você vai morar no apartamento em frente ao meu.

- eu responderia sem pensar, se você não parecesse ter segundas intenções. Portanto, abra o jogo, Bella.

Ela se aproximou, ate que Edward pudesse sentir seu perfume e o calor de seu corpo. Então, sussurrou:

- Só quero saber de quanto tempo disponho para seduzi-lo.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Cap. 8**

**Roupa da Bella no perfil; Capítulo um pouquinho maior... Espero que gostem :))**

* * *

Seduzi-lo. Bella pronunciara as palavras com tamanha certeza que, vinte e quatro horas depois, Edward ainda estava excitado. O problema era que ele não acreditava que seria capaz de reagir a um ataque sensual. O que, com toda certeza, aconteceria. Agora, Bella sabia que teria três semanas para agir.

Depois daquela declaração, Edward responderia a pergunta e batera em retirada. No entanto, a risada suave de Bella, um som delicioso que o seguira ate o corredor, deixara claro que ela não considerava o desfecho como sendo uma derrota.

No que tinha razão.

Se Edward se sentisse atraído apenas fisicamente, seria fácil lidar com a situação, mas estava diante de uma mulher bonita e sensual, a quem ele respeitava e admirava. Abandona a família, assim como seu fundo de pensar, passar os dias no parque, fazendo um trabalho social sobre o qual ele ainda precisava obter maiores informações, era de fato admirável. Bella era generosa, gentil e corajosa. E, embora houvesse conseguido se afastar na noite anterior, Edward não sabia se conseguiria fazer isso de novo.

O que Bella não sabia, nem compreendia, eram seus motivos para tal afastamento. E, cedo ou mais tarde, ela perguntaria. Então, Edward não poderia dar uma resposta simples, sem revelar que estava sendo pago para investiga-la. O sigilo de Emma tinha de ser colocado acima de seus sentimentos.

Por outro lado, era fácil imaginar a ira que tomaria conta de Bella, se ela descobrisse que fora enganada. Sentia-se culpado demais, e culpa era algo que ele nunca sentira com relação a qualquer objeto de suas investigações. Outro sinal de que estava mais envolvido do que deveria.

Arrastou a mangueira para fora do edifício, ate onde seu Mustang estava estacionado. Felizmente, conseguira a autorização do sindico para lavar o carro ali mesmo. Precisava da distração muito mais do que seu carro precisava de uma lavagem.

Quando começou a molhar o carro, foi tomado pela desagradável sensação de estar sendo observado. Afastou a sensação no mesmo instante, pois estava no pátio do edifício e seria impossível que alguém o estivesse vigiando. No entanto, a sensação continuou a incomodá-lo, tornando-se cada vez mais intensa.

Bella abaixou a câmera e colocou-a sobre a penteadeira. Uma fina camada de suor cobria sua testa e o sangue fervia em suas veias, resultado de ter observado Edward durante alguns minutos e de sua preocupação com o dia que começava. Espreguiçou-se e sentiu os músculos doloridos pela luta com o assaltante, na véspera. Sentindo-se estremecer, disse a si mesma que teria de ser corajosa.

Não poderia viver com medo de andar por Nova York, nem poderia evitar o bairro onde fizera amizades e encontrara a fonte de fotos perfeitas para os folhetos da Chances. Ao mesmo tempo, precisava enfrentar o problema que tinha, e não procurar por outros. Por isso, voltaria ao parque sem a câmera. E sozinha.

Quando deixou o edifício, o carro de Edward estava coberto d espuma. Bella poderia passar por ele com passos rápidos e um aceno. Ele não poderia fazer nada para impedi-la. No entanto, bastou um olhar para que ela perdesse boa parte de sua determinação.

Edward havia tirado a camisa e a primeira coisa que Bella viu foram as costas largas, os músculos movendo-se a cada vez que ele esfregava o automóvel com um pano macio. Por mais que desejasse, ela se descobriu incapaz de se afastar.

Havia um mistério por trás da fachada de "durão". Investigador particular... Uma profissão interessante para um homem interessante, a quem Bella admirava por voltar a um bairro de baixa renda, parecido ao que ele conhecera quando criança. Ninguém melhor do que Bella para saber como era difícil voltar ás origens.

Aproximou-se dele por trás e disse:

- Trabalhando duro?

Edward virou-se.

- Não chamo isso de trabalhar. Sinto-me grato pelo dia de folga.

- Sei exatamente como se sente.

- Aonde vai?

Determinada a não discutir, nem ceder ás preocupações dele, Bella respondeu com um sorriso radiante:

- A nenhum lugar com o qual você deva se preocupar – Deu a volta no carro, examinando a lataria – Você é bom nisso. Já limpou o interior?

- Ainda não.

- Então, deixe-me ajuda-lo – ofereceu, arregaçando as mangas.

- Como estão as suas mãos? – Edward indagou, segurando uma mão dela para a inspeção.

- Pernalonga esta cuidando delas.

Parecendo não se dar conta do que fazia, Edward continuou a segurar a mão de Bella, que foi tomada por uma corrente de sensações escaldantes. Sabendo que suas oportunidades de ser uma menina má se reduziam a três semanas, não poderia perder tempo. Assim, esfregou o polegar de leve na mão dele.

Com um sobressalto, Edward retirou a mão e voltou a se concentrar no carro.

- Pode me ajudar, desde que tenha certeza de que na vai piorar o estado de suas mãos.

- Sem, senhor!

Bella abaixou-se e apanhou um pano seco e o limpa-vidros, antes de entrar no carro. Embora deixasse a porta aberta, foi instantaneamente envolvida pelo perfume dele. Enquanto esfregava o para-brisa, perguntou-se o que faria um homem como Edward perder aquele controle todo. Ergueu os olhos e descobriu que ele a observava, mas ao ser surpreendido, voltou a se concentrar na lavagem do carro. Bella divertiu-se com a situação. Não era a primeira vez que o apanhava a fita-la e, poucos minutos depois, descobriu que não fora a ultima.

Quando saiu do carro, disse:

- Está calor hoje. Embora ainda estejamos na primavera, a temperatura tem subido muito.

- Perfeito para lavar o carro – Edward declarou.

- Sim, mas já estou toda suada.

Reunindo toda a coragem que possuía, Bella ergueu a bainha da camiseta e a amarrou. O resultado foi um top que permitia a visão de todo o seu abdome.

- Ah, assim está melhor! – suspirou, abanando-se com as mãos.

Intrigado com tal comentário, Edward saiu de onde estava, deu a volta no carro e foi observá-la. Seus olhos passaram por toda a extensão do corpo de Bella, exatamente como ela imaginara que aconteceria. Então, ele tirou os óculos escuros.

- Para enxergar melhor? – ela indagou com um sorriso maroto.

Viu um musculo mover-se junto ao maxilar de Edward e teria sido capaz de apostar que o controle dele estava por um fio.

- Volte ao trabalho, antes que o sindico revogue minha autorização para lavar o carro – Edward resmungou.

Missão cumprida, ela pensou, suspirando aliviada. Ser ousada não só era divertido, mas também muito excitante. Satisfeita, voltou ao interior do Mustang.

- Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha a chance de fazer algo assim – disse – Quando meu irmão completou dezesseis anos, ganhou um...

Fechou a boca, furiosa consigo mesma. Falara sem pensar e, agora, teria de revelar a verdade. Por que todos os fatos de sua infância a embaraçavam, agora que Edward existia em sua vida? Nem quando decidira abrir mão de seu fundo de pensão, Bella sentira-se tão envergonhada de ser quem era. Bem, a vergonha poderia ser positiva, pois a ensinaria a ter humildade e a apreciar tudo o que, agora, tinha de trabalhar para conseguir.

- O que seu irmão ganhou? – Edward indagou curioso.

- Um Porsche.

- Bom – ele comentou com um assobio baixo – E o que a princesa ganhou, quando completou dezesseis anos?

- Princesa? – Bella repetiu com desdém, desejando ser apreciada como uma mulher de pés no chão.

- Sim, você. A princesa Bella.

Estavam tão próximos, que ela teve de lutar contra o desejo de tocá-lo, de brincar com o fogo que ele acendia. Mas Bella queria mais do que um relacionamento físico.

Queria que ele gostasse dela e a respeitasse, assim como ela o respeitava. Sabia pouco sobre ele, mas já era claro que o caráter de Edward era admirável. Ele era um cavaleiro de armadura, ajudando os menos privilegiados e socorrendo donzelas em perigo. Quase riu alto diante da descrição ridícula, mas não queria ser vista como uma princesa indefesa, presa na torre do castelo.

- É assim que você me vê?

Percebendo a decepção na voz dela, Edward sentiu-se um verme por usar o que sabia ser um ponto fraco nela, em beneficio próprio.

- Princesa – repetiu em tom suave – Não gosta de ser chamada assim?

Bella ergueu a mão para tocar-lhe a face.

- Se isso me coloca fora do seu alcance, detesto.

- Não foi a minha intenção – Edward mentiu.

Usara a palavra "princesa" de proposito, pois tinha de se colocar fora do alcance dela e, depois de ouvi-la declarar que tinha intenção de seduzi-lo, qualquer recurso seria válido.

- Ah, sim, claro – ela murmurou com sarcasmo – Muito bem. Como não é a primeira vez que você pergunta, ou faz alusões ao meu passado, vou lhe contar tudo. Venho de uma família rica da Nova Inglaterra. É o tipo de clã que segue normas como "não nos envergonhe", "não traia suas origens". "nossa tradição politica data do inicio do século e nunca teve um divorcio na família". Quer saber por quê?

- Por quê? – Edward indagou arrependido por tê-la provocado, pois a dor de Bella era palpável.

- Porque os Montgomery não se divorciam, eles suportam – ela declarou com amargura – Há cinco ou seis gerações, os Montgomery fazem o que é esperado deles. Casam-se com as chamadas "pessoas certas". O resultado é um amontoado de uniões infelizes, infidelidades, filhos ignorados, mas nada disso importa desde que as aparências sejam boas.

Edward permaneceu em silencio, determinado a não interromper a explicação que ela parecia precisar colocar para fora.

- Meu irmão, Emmet, foi o primeiro a quebrar os padrões, e eu me orgulho dele. Não por ter traído suas origens, mas por ser feliz. Quanto a mim, estou me esforçando para fazer o mesmo, se bem que aprendi a arte de ser perfeita em público. Deve ser dai que nasce a imagem de princesa que você mencionou. Já faz parte de mim e, na maior parte do tempo, nem me dou conta de como estou me comportando.

De repente, os ombros de Bella relaxaram, como se ao fazer tais revelações, ela houvesse se livrado de um fardo enorme.

Edward não se deixaria enganar. O fato de Emmet haver conquistado a liberdade não significava que Bella fosse conseguir o mesmo. A perfeição que ela mencionara era evidente em sua postura, embora já não tão clara em seus atos. E isso era apenas um dos traços que o atraíam para ela. Era incrível como o mundo que ele tanto desdenhava pudera produzir a mulher que ele desejava.

- E não é só isso – ela disse.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Aprecio a sua honestidade, mas não é obrigada a me contar tudo.

- Sou sim. Faço questão que saiba que todo o dinheiro que mencionei não faz nenhum bem, quando uma pessoa é infeliz, ou quando se perde no processo.

Edward conhecia os fatos pelo relato de Emma, mas ouvi-los de Bella era muito diferente. Sabia que ela acreditava em cada palavra do que dizia, mas também sabia que, provavelmente, quando ela finalmente se encontrasse e descobrisse tudo o que queria, voltar para o dinheiro e para a vida que deixara para trás seria mais fácil do que ela imaginava.

Porem, naquele momento, esse mundo estava muito distante, e que Edward via era uma mulher vulnerável, capaz de fazê-lo sentir o que nunca sentira antes.

O que era mais um motivo para se afastar.

- É melhor voltarmos ao trabalho – sugeriu.

Bella suspirou, mas era evidente que a mudança de assunto a agradava.

- Alguém já disse que você daria um excelente feitor de escravos?

Ele riu.

- Posso pensar em coisas piores que um homem pode ser.

Como por exemplo, um mentiroso, pensou. Então, perguntou-se desde quando fazer seu trabalho se tornara uma tarefa repugnante.

Durante a hora seguinte, trabalharam juntos, ou melhor, Bella trabalhou e Edward admirou-a. mesmo sabendo que cada gesto dela era calculado para prender a sua atenção, ele ficou fascinado assim mesmo.

- Chega por hoje – Bella declarou, saindo do carro toda amarrotada e despenteada.

Não se parecia em nada com a imagem de Kate Middleton que Edward tentara invocar. Bella era tão bonita e charmosa quanto a jovem princesa é, mas era real a ponto de fazê-lo esquecer de suas origens, o que só poderia trazer problemas.

- Já terminei – ela disse – Entre e sinta o cheiro de limpeza.

Então, curvou-se em uma reverencia, para que Edward desse uma olhada no interior do carro. Mas o que ele viu foi um par de seios, ameaçando saltar para fora do decote da camiseta improvisada. Foi com esforço que desviou o olhar e examinou o carro.

- Fez um ótimo trabalho, Bella – elogiou, em seguida.

- Obrigada.

O sorriso franco dizia que ela estava orgulhosa de seu trabalho e ainda mais satisfeita com o elogio recebido.

- Quanto tempo faz que ninguém lhe diz que fez algo bem feito?

- Muito tempo. Especialmente alguém de quem... Gosto.

Edward não tinha duvida de que Emma alimentava a autoestima da neta o quanto podia, mas nada substituiria o orgulho dos pais. Pelas insinuações que ouvira, era fácil concluir que o pai de Bella era incapaz de dar amor aos filhos. Edward tivera sorte. Tanto o pai, quanto a mãe, haviam lhe dado muito carinho, sempre demonstrando o seu amor de todas as formas. Aparentemente, Bella não tivera a mesma sorte.

- Preciso ir – ela murmurou.

- Aonde?

- Ao parque. Mais precisamente, ao playground. Preciso aproveitar o dia de sol, pois a previsão diz que vai chover amanha.

- Certo. Me de dez minutos para trocar de roupa que irei com você.

- Não, de jeito nenhum. Preciso ir sozinha. E sei que você compreende e ate mesmo respeita isso. Se puder deixar de lado os seus instintos de homem das cavernas, e confiar em mim...

- Não posso Bella.

Edward gostaria de atender ao pedido, especialmente por saber que era tão importante para ela. Mas devia satisfações a Emma, em primeiro lugar, e á sua própria consciência, em segundo. Além disso, desejava cuidar de Bella.

- Foi o que pensei. Até logo, Edward.

Com isso, Bella virou-se e começou a se afastar. Com um gemido, Edward lamentou o que estava prestes a fazer, mas ela não lhe deixara alternativa.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Cap. 9**

* * *

- Bella? – chamou, contando com as boas maneiras que a forçariam a responder.

E deu certo.

- O que é? – ela perguntou impaciente – Por favor, entenda Edward. Preciso enfrentar os meus medos. E não posso fazer isso acompanhada por um guarda costas.

Ela tinha razão, mas ainda assim, ele não poderia deixar que ela fosse sozinha.

- Disse que costumava lavar carros com seu irmão?

- essa conversa tem algum objetivo, senão me atrasar?

Edward deu de ombros.

- eu só queria lembra-la dos bons tempos da juventude.

Com uma pontada de remorso, apontou a mangueira para ela e apertou o jato de água.

Ao sentir o jato gelado no peito, Bella soltou um grito. Então, deu um pulo, na tentativa de apanhar a mangueira, mas Edward foi mais rápido. Na luta, a força da agua arrancou a mangueira das mãos dele e a derrubou no chão. Como uma serpente, a mangueira esguichou água para todos os lados, encharcando os dois.

Bella sabia que deveria estar furiosa, mas não conseguia parar de rir. Naqueles poucos minutos, sentiu-se jovem e livre, como somente sentira em suas aventuras com Emmet, longe do juiz, de sua mae e suas normas sociais imutáveis.

Enquanto torcia a camiseta, declarou:

- não pense que não sei que fez isso de proposito.

Tendo dominado a mangueira, ele a encarou com olhar divertido.

- Você não me deu escolha.

Então, o sorriso morreu nos lábios dele, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos deixaram os delas e moveram-se para baixo. Seguindo a direção daquele olhar, Bella descobriu que o sutiã de renda tornara-se inteiramente visível sob a camiseta encharcada. Algo disse a Bella que o rígido controle dele acabara de se transformar em fumaça.

E, evidentemente, ela não sentiria a menor falta dele. Havia conseguido capturar a atenção de Edward, e nada no mundo a faria cruzar os braços e estragar o momento. Uma menina má jamais perderia uma oportunidade como essa.

- Todos nós temos escolhas Edward.

Ambos sabiam que ela se referia mais á eletricidade que os envolvia, do que á atitude que ele tomara pouco antes.

Edward cruzou os braços.

- E vou escolher sair daqui, antes que a situação fuja do controle.

Com isso, virou-se para o carro, de costas para ela.

Mas Bella não pretendia se render tao facilmente, e agarrou-lhe o braço.

- Do que está fugindo?

Várias pessoas entravam e saíam do edifício.

- Importa-se se discutirmos isso em particular? – Edward perguntou, fixando os olhos nos seios dela, lembrando-a de que, se ele podia ver o que via, os outros também veriam.

Recusando-se a permitir que ele a fizesse sentir embaraçada por ele, Bella empinou o queixo.

- Como quiser – declarou, entrando no banco de trás do carro.

Edward ficou parado boquiaberto.

- Vai entrar ou não? Estou parecendo uma idiota aqui, sentada sozinha.

O olhar irado deixou claro que ela não estava se divertindo com a situação.

- Sem problemas – Bella persistiu – Voce pode ir para o seu apartamento trocar e roupa. Seguirei para o parque, como planejei.

Edward estreitou os olhos.

- Vestida assim, você não vai!

- Quer me testar?

Bella não pretendia ir a lugar nenhum naquele estado, exceto ao seu apartamento, e só se Edward fosse com ela. Mas, ao menos que ele cedesse e entrasse no carro para uma conversa mais pessoal e íntima, ela poderia mudar de ideia.

Furioso, Edward sentou-se ao volante e virou a chave na ignição.

- Para onde vamos? – ela perguntou.

Ele não respondeu, mas pôs o carro em movimento e foi estacionar em uma rua sossegada, atrás do edifício.

- Já entendi – ela sorriu – Privacidade. Talvez eu tenha me enganado e você não esteja fugindo de mim.

Edward desligou o motor, abriu a porta e saiu do carro, apenas para entrar no banco de trás.

- Muito bem, princesa. Fiz o seu jogo. Conseguiu o que queria. Estamos sozinhos. E agora, o que vai fazer comigo?

Bella reconheceu o desafio nas palavras de Edward. Ele não acreditava que ela fosse capaz de tomar a iniciativa. De fato, não era do seu feitio, mas se não agisse imediatamente, poderia não ter outra chance.

Naquele momento, um arrepio percorreu seu corpo, resultado da roupa molhada.

- Está com frio? – Edward perguntou.

- Sim, mas isso é bom, pois conheço uma maneira infalível de resolver o problema.

Bella moveu-se rapidamente, colocando-se sobre ele, face a face, um joelho de cada lado do corpo de Edward.

Ele respirou fundo, mas não conteve um gemido de prazer.

- Sempre consegue o que quer princesa?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

- Boa tentativa, mas não vou cair nessa.

Era evidente que ele tentava distraí-la e criar distancia entre eles, mas não daria certo.

- O que está querendo dizer?

- Que tive uma vida privilegiada, mas raramente consegui o que realmente queria – Bella declarou com honestidade – Você, por outro lado, parece não ter dificuldade para conseguir o que deseja.

- Não foi assim, quando eu era garoto. Minha vida foi muito diferente da sua.

- Posso imaginar, mas você teve amor?

Edward limitou-se a assentir.

- Então, foi muito mais privilegiado do que eu. E devo avisá-lo de que não tive o que queria, no passado...

- Mas pretende ter agora?

- Exatamente.

Embora a chama que iluminasse os olhos de Edward fosse idêntica aquela que fazia arder o interior de Bella, em vez de beijá-la, ele cerrou os punhos e os dentes.

Bella teria preferido que Edward tomasse a iniciativa, mas ao resistir, ele estava lhe ensinando como ser ousada.

- Posso fazer isso da maneira mais fácil, ou não. Com sua cooperação, ou sem ela. De um jeito ou de outro, vou conseguir o que nós dois queremos – declarou, pousando as mãos no peito largo.

O movimento inicial não fora fácil, mas agora, tudo parecia mais simples. Assim, Bella começou a arranhar de leve o abdome, até sentir os músculos se contraírem definindo ainda mais o corpo de Edward. Quando ele estremeceu, Bella se sentiu tomada pelo mesmo desejo.

As sensações eram muito novas para Bella, além de muito excitantes.

- Antes que eu me torne mais agressiva, você tem de me dizer por que esta resistindo.

Um sorriso curvou os lábios de Edward.

- Está dizendo que é capaz de ser ainda mais agressiva? – pousou as mãos nos quadris dela – Do meu ponto de vista, isso seria impossível.

Bella abaixou os olhos para onde seus corpos se encontravam praticamente colados.

- Gosta de mulheres dominadoras? – perguntou, satisfeita com a rapidez com que aprendia.

Antes de responder, Edward deslizou as mãos por debaixo da camiseta de Bella, parando logo abaixo de seus seios. Ou pretendia assustá-la, ou proporcionar-lhe alguma sensação ainda mais excitante.

- Mulheres dominadoras me excitam.

Em seguida, acariciou-lhe os seios com um gesto suave e breve.

Tentando adivinhar o que ele gostava, Bella projetou os quadris para frente, arrancando-lhe mais um gemido. E descobriu que gostava das mesmas coisas que ele.

- Sou perfeitamente capaz de fazer o seu jogo – declarou, esperando estar certa sobre isso – Posso provoca-lo e atormentá-lo quanto quiser. E é o que vou fazer. Até descobrir por que está resistindo à atração que sentimos um pelo outro.

- Você não me quer muito, quer? – Edward perguntou.

Então, ela começou a mover os quadris, deixando-o atordoado. E Edward teve de apelas para o que restava de sua razão, para compreender a confusão que tomava conta da mente de Bella, bem como sua necessidade de usar táticas dominadoras. Alias, era muito boa nisso. Tão boa que, se Edward não pusesse um fim aqueles avanços, logo estaria revelando todos os seus segredos. O que não faria bem a nenhum dos dois e, ainda os impediria de ter o que mais desejavam: um ao outro.

- Quero você, Edward. – Bella murmurou, olhando-o nos olhos.

E lá estava a sombra de insegurança, pois embora ela se esforçasse para agir com ousadia, tudo aquilo era novidade em sua vida.

Sentindo o corpo estremecer pelo esforço de se conter, Edward considerou as implicações das palavras de Bella. Ela o queria, mas não sabia quem ele era. Queria saber por que ele restava resistindo, mas Edward não poderia contar a verdade. Assim, optou por uma resposta segura:

- Não gosto de compromissos.

Bem, ele até então, não gostara. Nunca tivera uma mulher por mais de um mês. Entre o trabalho e os cuidados com a mãe doente, Edward não tinha tempo para se dedicar a qualquer relacionamento. Talvez, a verdade fosse que nenhuma mulher despertara o seu interesse a esse ponto.

Bella deu de ombros.

- Já faz muito tempo que não me comprometo com ninguém e, além disso, não me lembro de ter mencionado compromisso com você.

Com a ponta de um dedo, percorreu o caminho do pescoço até o umbigo dele.

Ele engoliu seco.

- Pode não ter mencionado, mas tem direito a isso – Edward argumentou.

- Creio que devo saber o que quero – Bella corrigiu, desabotoando-lhe a calça – O que preciso – continuou, baixando o zíper – E o que mereço.

Edward segurou os punhos dela com força, enquanto sua mente girava, tentando avaliar todas as possibilidades. Poderia ceder, permitir que ambos tivessem o que desejavam e, no final, simplesmente, deixa-la. Mas sua consciência não lhe permitiria usá-la com egoísmo e, ainda, mentir para ela.

Poderia enganar a si mesmo, dizendo que ceder lhe traria benefícios profissionais. Um envolvimento temporário com Bella lhe permitiria protege-la. Ela recusaria a sua companhia em qualquer circunstancia, mas se fossem um casal, Edward teria a chance de estar ao lado dela, ao menos enquanto estivesse trabalhando para Emma. Poderia descobrir quem fora o responsável por aquele ataque.

Mas, por que mentir? Edward queria protege-la, independente de seu trabalho. Quando partisse, algumas semanas depois, gostaria de saber que Bella estava em segurança. E ceder aos desejos dela, agora, o ajudaria a ficar perto, durante todo o tempo que teriam juntos.

- Você merece o melhor – murmurou.

- Então solte as minhas mãos – ela replicou em um sussurro rouco.

Edward obedeceu, mas tinha de tocá-la e, então, soltou os cabelos dela, que caíram sobre os ombros, emoldurando o seu rosto.

- Sou todo seu, princesa.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Cap 10**

**Roupa da Bella no perfil :))**

* * *

Com isso, reclinou a cabeça no encosto do banco, a fim de observá-la melhor. A face de Bella estava corada, seus olhos apresentavam o brilho e o desejo da determinação.

Ela hesitou por um breve instante, mas logo tomou sua decisão. Com movimentos muito lentos, acabou de baixar o zíper da calça de Edward, que imaginara saber tudo sobre as preliminares do sexo, mas começava a constatar que havia se enganado. Pensara ser capaz de se controlar, mas as manobras deliberadas de Bella o estavam levando a loucura, como nunca lhe acontecera antes.

- Espero que saiba o que está fazendo – ele murmurou por entre dentes.

- Está duvidando da minha habilidade?

- Seria uma grande tolice negar o óbvio.

Como se as palavras dele lhe dessem a permissão de que precisava, Bella deslizou a mao por dentro da calça jeans, arrancando mais um gemido de Edward.

- Eu só queria ter certeza de que você sabe no que esta se metendo.

- Como você mesmo disse, seria uma grande tolice negar o óbvio. – Bella iniciou uma exploração minuciosa do novo terreno. – Além do mais, foi você quem nos trouxe a um beco deserto, atrás do edifício. Ninguém vai nos ver.

Definitivamente, Bella falava sério. Queria brincar com fogo. E, uma vez decidido a não recuar, Edward viu o autocontrole abandoná-lo de vez. Com a ajuda dela, despiu-a do short jeans e, ao vê-la ajoelhada no banco, usando apenas a camiseta molhada e uma calcinha minúscula, assobiou baixinho.

Ela corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

- Devo entender que gosta do que vê?

- Você sabe que gosto,só não sabe o quanto. Venha cá, Bella.

- Bella? Não sou mais a princesa?

- Quero você, minha vizinha linda e sexy, não algum produto da minha imaginação. Vai me fazer esperar muito?

Com um brilho de pura felicidade nos olhos, Bella voltou a se posicionar sobre Edward. A diferença era que, agora, somente uma fina e minúscula camada de seda separava seus corpos.

- Ah, você é deliciosa!

- Você até que é ajeitadinho.

Edward segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos e disse:

- Espero que não se importe se, só desta vez, eu assumir o comando.

Sem esperar pela resposta, beijou-a com paixão, pois precisava sentir a maciez daqueles lábios, assim como a promessa do que ainda viria.

Uma batida na janela assustou-os, e Bella pulou, quase saltando para longe de Edward. Ele segurou seus quadris com força, mantendo-a exatamente onde estava. Embora quem quer que estivesse fora do carro não pudesse vê-la, graças aos vidros com película. Edward não queria expô-la ainda mais.

- Vão fazer isso lá dentro! – sugeriu o sindico, com uma gargalhada.

Tanto Edward quanto Bella reconheceram a voz familiar.

Com um suspiro embaraçado, Bella apanhou o short jeans. Edward praguejou baixinho e reclinou a cabeça no encosto do banco. Por mais que estivesse gostando do que estava acontecendo, não podia negar que sentia-se grato pela interrupção, pois perdera, definitivamente o controle sobre si mesmo.

Bella abriu o chuveiro, perguntando-se se deveria tomar um banho quente para aquecer a pele gelada, ou frio, para apagar o fogo que ainda a queimava por dentro. Depois de tentar as duas alternativas, concluiu que nada a ajudaria e, por isso, terminou o banho e enrolou-se na toalha.

Seu corpo ainda estava tomado pela corrente de sensações, e somente Edward poderia mudar tal fato. Infelizmente, ele se refugiara no próprio apartamento, com a desculpa de precisar de um banho. Ora, por que não tomaram banho junto? Seria uma experiência nova para Bella, que ela adoraria ter com Edward.

Alias, pensou, havia uma longa lista de experiências que ela gostaria de ter com ele, mas em sua busca por descobertas sexuais, Bella estava descobrindo muito mais, tanto sobre si mesma, quanto sobre Edward.

Ele sabia como proporcionar o carinho e o afeto que ela tanto desejava encontrar, mas seu tempo juntos era limitado. Um mês, não mais. Por isso, Bella optara por um envolvimento casual, sem qualquer compromisso. Se bem que, não seria mal ter um compromisso com um homem como ele.

Ei! Onde iriam parar seus pensamentos, se continuassem a seguir esse rumo? Bella repreendeu-se, pois sabia que estava indo longe demais com suas fantasias. Edward não tinha a menor intenção de se tornar parte de sua vida. Portanto, o melhor seria nem pensar nas possibilidades.

O toque do telefone poupou-a de uma analise mais profunda.

- Alô

- Finalmente! Faz ideia do que seja tentar encontra-la?

Bella sorriu.

- Olá vovó. Desculpe-me por não ter retornado a sua ligação. Tenho estado muito ocupada com... – A sedução de um homem! -... O trabalho.

- Ocupada demais para telefonar para sua avó e dizer que está bem?

- Tem razão. Já pedi desculpas.

Emma suspirou.

- Ora, por essa eu não esperava!

Bella riu.

- Sinto sua falta, vovó!

- Então, venha me visitar.

- Prometo ir... Assim que conseguir organizar melhor a minha agenda.

Assim que Edward sair da minha vida, Bella pensou, vou precisar muito de sua companhia.

- Vejo que estamos progredindo! Até nossa ultima conversa, você não queria sequer considerar a ideia. E não nos vemos desde o casamento de Emmet, há mais de um ano.

- Minha vida esta mudando, vovó. Não posso explicar, agora, mas sinto-me muito melhor com relação a muitas coisas, inclusive eu mesma.

- Não vejo por que deveria ser diferente. Você é o máximo! Agora, conte-me o motivo da mudança. Emprego novo?

- Em parte – Bella admitiu.

Ainda não contara a avó os detalhes de sua vida "pós-pensão", pois queria, antes, ter certeza de que seria capaz de se sustentar.

- Novo namorado?

- Talvez?

A avó resmungou algo incompreensível.

- Muito bem. Continue com a sua rotina silenciosa, mas certifique-se de que ele a trate muito bem no seu aniversario. E, antes que se rebele contra mim, não estou me referindo a presentes caros. Existem muitas coisas que se pode fazer, mesmo tendo um orçamento apertado. Alias, ouvi dizer que aqueles sex shops da cidade grande tem preços bastante razoáveis.

- Vovó!

Apesar de tudo o que fizera com Edward, pouco antes, Bella sentiu um forte rubor tomar conta de sua face.

Emma riu.

- Quando foi que você se tornou tão puritana? Ao que parece, você não usou os sais de banho e as velas perfumadas que lhe mandei, no seu ultimo aniversario.

Em vez de responder, Bella soltou uma risada marota. Ela e o irmão haviam se habituado aos comentários ultrajantes da avó, desde a adolescência. Era seu pai, o juiz, que jamais compreendera a mãe e vivia ameaçando interna-la em um asilo. Mas, como Emmet e Bella jamais permitiriam algo assim, ele acabara desistindo. Desde que Emma não criasse um escândalo em publico, o juiz Montgomery estaria satisfeito.

- Como vai o pessoal? – Bella perguntou.

- Perfeitos, é claro! E, como você nunca vem visita-los, eles estão pensando em ir até Nova York. Mas, se você esta pensando em vir...

- Vamos fazer uma coisa de cada vez, vovó. Preciso desligar agora. Amo você.

- Também amo você, minha querida. E, seja quem for esse rapaz, não bancara a moralista puritana com ele. Homens não se excitam com mulheres assim. Até logo, querida.

Revirando os olhos, Bella desligou. Ao pensar nela e Edward, no banco de trás do carro, semidespidos, colados um ao outros, foi sacudida por um arrepio.

Não, não fora moralista, nem puritana. Ao contrario, fora uma menina má. E queria ser ainda pior. Era incrível que uma mulher de mais de oitenta anos estivesse lhe dando conselhos sobre sua vida sexual. Conselhos que ela já estava seguindo a risca.

Lembrando-se das palavras da avó, Bella sorriu, pois era como se Emma já conhecesse Edward.

Bella era, definitivamente, uma encrenca, Edward pensou. Porém, era uma encrenca que valia a pena. E aí estava o problema. Ele mal saíra do banho frio, quando o porteiro interfonara para informa-lo de que Bella acabara de entrar no elevador. Edward detestava ter de recorrer aquele tipo de tática, mas ela não lhe deixara alternativa.

Assim, vestiu-se apressado e desceu correndo pela escada.

- Ela foi por ali – o porteiro anunciou com um sorriso largo.

- É bom saber que está se divertindo com a história – Edward resmungou.

Seguiu-a em uma distancia discreta, incapaz de desviar os olhos dos quadris ondulantes. Esperou na esquina, quando ela entrou na cafeteria e, assim que a viu desaparecer na estação de metrô, fez sinal para um taxi e foi para o parque.

Como não queria confrontá-la, decidiu manter-se fora de vista. Assim, poderia observá-la e a quem quer que tentasse se aproximar. O fato de Bella não estava levando a câmera deveria fazer com que ela não fosse um alvo tão claro, mas assim que se aproximou do parque, os cabelos castanhos, sua pele branca e a postura de princesa a fizeram sobressair-se na multidão.

Sem se dar conta disso, ela entrou no playground e se aproximou de um grupo de mulheres sentadas em um banco, observando seus filhos brincarem. Como não havia mais lugar no banco, Bella não hesitou em se sentar no chão, sem se preocupar com a calça branca que usava.

O que não era de surpreender, Edward pensou. Afinal, ele já sabia que Bella era o tipo de mulher que se sentia muito mais a vontade sentada no chão, do que nos luxuosos sofás que ele vira na mansão Montgomery.

Depois de cumprimentar as mulheres, que a receberam sem qualquer sinal de reserva, ela esticou as pernas e apoiou-se nos cotovelos, parecendo totalmente relaxada. Ao contrario de Edward, que ainda sentia a tensão do desejo a dominar seu corpo.

O grito de uma criança cortou o ar e, sobressaltado, Edward virou-se na direção de onde viera o som. Viu um garotinho pendurado, de cabeça para baixo, em uma das barras de ferro do balanço. No mesmo instante, uma jovem mãe se levantou, mas Bella segurou-lhe o braço e foi buscar o menino. Quando o colocou no chão, em vez de voltar correndo aos brinquedos, o pequeno pulou e agarrou-se ao pescoço de Bella. Era evidente que já se conheciam, e ela o segurou no colo por um longo momento, murmurando coisas que Edward não podia ouvir, mas que provocaram deliciosas gargalhadas do garotinho.

Um súbito nó se formou na garganta de Edward, pois ele se lembrou de incidentes semelhantes em sua própria infância. Aos domingos, o único dia de folga de sua mãe, os dois iam ao parque para brincar e almoçar um piquenique preparado por ela. Sua mãe o observava, ajudava, consolava, como Bella acabara de fazer com aquela criança. Ora, ela podia não saber, mas seus instintos maternais eram fortes. Bella estava tão ocupada em fugir da família que, certamente, ignorava o desejo de ter sua própria família. O mesmo desejo que Edward possuía.

Definitivamente, aquela mulher representava uma grande ameaça... À sua vida, à sua sanidade e ao seu coração.

Já vira várias facetas dela: a mulher despenteada, carregando sacolas de compras, a parceira que o ajudara a lavar o carro sem queixas, a princesa na torre de marfim e cristal. Mas a Bella Montgomery com uma criança nos braços era uma ameaça muito mais perigosa do que a sereia sedutora que o atacara, no banco traseiro do carro.

Sentindo-se como um intruso, Edward virou-se, mas antes de ver Bella olhar na sua direção. Não sabia se ela o veria, mas descobriria em breve.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

**Roupa da Bella no perfil :))**

* * *

Bella releu o bilhete. "Não seja idiota. Não volte. Senão..." Com mãos trêmulas, amassou o papel e jogou-o no lixo. Quem quer que estivesse tentando assustá-la, tivera o desplante de usar uma criança para fazer sua ameaça. Bella lembrou-se do momento em que o pequeno Kurt lhe entregara a mensagem. Fora no mesmo instante em que ela vira Edward.

E era em Edward que sua atenção se concentrava, agora. As ameaças não deixariam de existir, nem sua necessidade de tirar fotografias. Mas Bella cuidaria das duas coisas em outra ocasião.

Sabia que não estava jogando limpo, mas Edward também não jogara limpo quando decidira segui-la. Não estava zangada como deveria, pois compreendia os motivos pelos quais ele agira assim.

Edward preocupava-se com a sua segurança, mas não queria impedir a sua liberdade. Assim, em vez de impedi-la de ir ao parque, mantivera-se distante, para não atrapalhá-la, mas perto o bastante para que bastasse um grito, caso ela precisasse de ajuda.

Mas, ao receber o bilhete, Bella não gritou por Edward. Ao contrario, escondeu o papel, pois sabia que ele reagiria com exagero. Tentando impedi-la de voltar ao lugar que ela mais amava, onde finalmente começara a descobrir o seu verdadeiro lugar no mundo.

Mesmo não estando zangada, Bella pretendia ensinar uma lição a Edward. Assim, depois de mais um banho, desta vez com uso generoso dos sabonetes e loções que a avó lhe dera, alegando serem afrodisíacos, Bella vestiu um traje escolhido para deixar Edward sem folego, após criar coragem ao se olhar no espelho, saiu do apartamento.

De novo! Edward ainda não havia se recuperado da ultima saída de Bella, quando o porteiro voltou a interfonara, dizendo que ela estava saindo novamente. Ele mal podia esperar pela segunda-feira, quando ela voltaria ao trabalho e aos horários normais.

Repetiu o procedimento de antes e, quando chegou ao saguão, o porteiro o apontou na direção do centro da cidade, como Edward temia. Saiu atrás dela, perguntando-se o que uma mulher sozinha faria naquela região da cidade, à noite... Especialmente, vestida como estava.

Respirando fundo ao ver as pernas dela expostas pelo vestido preto que usava. Edward decidiu que, onde quer que Bella pretendesse ir, não iria sozinha. E, para o bem dela, era melhor não estar indo ao encontro de um homem.

Segui-a, olhos fixos nas formas espetaculares, a mente ocupada com fantasias eróticas. Ora, vestida assim, ela só podia ter um encontro. Bem, fosse como fosse, ninguém se poria entre eles.

Uma vez no vagao do metrô. Edward começou a suar, pois não conseguia parar de pensar nos momentos que haviam partilhado no banco traseiro do Mustang. O ruído dos freios o despertaram, em tempo de ver Bella sair do vagão e subir a escada que levava á rua. Mas, para sua surpresa, em vez de seguir para o parque, ela dobrou a esquina e voltou ao metrô, para tomar o trem que a levaria de volta para casa.

E, no momento em que ela se acomodou em um banco e virou-se para acenar para ele, Edward soube que fora enganado.

Acenou de volta. O que mais poderia fazer?

Ela sorriu, os lábios pintados de vermelho curvando-se em expressão divertida. Edward teve vontade de beijar aqueles lábios, mas diante da brincadeira que ela fizera, dificilmente teria essa oportunidade tao cedo. Embora soubesse que deveria sentir-se grato por isso, já aceitara que envolver-se com ela seria inevitável. O problema era que ainda não conseguira se livrar do sentimento de culpa.

Mas, quando ela se levantou e, como se fosse qualquer outro passageiro, parou ao lado dele. Edward não conseguiu pensar em mais nada.

- Imagino que você não vá a nenhum lugar em particular – ele murmurou.

- Não.

- Decidiu dar uma voltinha de metrô?

Ela permaneceu em silencio, como se soubesse que ele a examinava da cabeça aos pés, lutando contra o impulso absurdo de erguer seu vestido, acabando com a sua curiosidade de saber se as roupas de baixo que ela usava eram tão sensuais como a sua dona.

- Nenhum encontro sensual?

- Depende.

- Depende de quê? – Edward indagou, ficando mais excitado.

- Você é muito sensual, quando não está me seguindo, como se eu fosse uma criança, incapaz de me cuidar.

Em vez de discutir se havia ou não saído para segui-la, Edward decidiu concentrar-se na questão mais importante:

- Então, acha que sou sensual?

Bella inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Não sei se gosto desse sorriso arrogante.

- Ah, pois eu acho que gosta, e muito.

Ela soltou uma risada deliciosa.

- Uma coisa não posso negar: você é macho, cabeça aos pés!

Na parada seguinte, os demais passageiros desembarcaram, deixando-os sozinhos no vagao.

- Quer se sentar? – Edward perguntou.

- Não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar aqui, bem perto de você;

Naquele momento, o trem entrou em movimento, e Bella deixou que os quadris roçassem em Edward. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Onde paramos? – Bella indagou. – Ah, sim! Em você ser macho. Desde esse cabelo bagunçado, até os lábios, você é o mais sexy dos homens.

Enquanto falava, ela lhe acariciava a face com a ponta dos dedos. Então, foi deslizando a mao pelo peito largo, ate afastar-se e pousá-la na própria cintura.

Edward voltou a respirar fundo, ao se dar conta de que ela havia pintado as unhas de vermelho, no tom exato do batom que usava.

- Está se vingando por eu ter seguido você, não está?

- Ora, essa seria uma vingança infantil.

A resposta foi, no mínimo, evasiva. E, como o passeio fora planejado, Edward não poderia deixar de perguntar-se o que mais Bella tinha em mente.

- Está insinuando que sou eu o seu encontro?

Um brilho sedutor iluminou os olhos dela.

- É possível... Desde que não me trate como uma criança.

Edward baixou os olhos para o decote profundo, deleitando-se com a visão parcial dos seios de Bella.

- Você é tudo, menos uma criança, Bells.

- Fico feliz em saber que percebeu isso.

- Sabe que eu não tinha escolha, senão oferecer-lhe uma retaguarda, caso precisasse de ajuda.

Bella desviou o olhar, antes de acariciar-lhe o rosto.

- Sim, eu sei. É um bom homem, Edward. Esta preocupada comigo e sinto-me grata por isso. Mas quero que me trate como mulher. E isso significa que preciso lembra-lo de como sou, como mulher.

- Acredite Bella, eu jamais me esqueceria de como é uma mulher como você.

- A questão é: acha que é capaz de me satisfazer?

- Ah, acho que não vou desapontá-la – Como ela estava se aproveitando ao máximo da situação, por que ele não poderia fazer o mesmo? – Sinta o que você faz comigo – sussurrou, encostando-se nela, pressionando sua masculinidade mais do que desperta contra o corpo macio e repleto de curvas.

Bella respirou fundo, sobressaltada.

- Ainda está em tempo de mudar de ideia – Edward sugeriu com voz rouca – É claro que ficarei desapontado, mas vou compreender. Minha mãe criou um verdadeiro cavalheiro.

- Verdade?

- Sei que é impossível perceber, apenas olhando para mim, mas, sim, é verdade.

Bella fitou-o nos olhos.

- Bom, diga a ela que fez um ótimo trabalho.

- Direi. Ela vai gostar de ouvir isso, pois já não recebe muita informação.

- Da maneira como fala, faz parecer que ela vive em uma prisão.

- O lugar é chamado de comunidade independente, mas ela está perdendo a visão e, portanto, a independência deixou de existir. Ela quase não sai.

Reconhecendo o amor e o carinho na voz de Edward, Bella descobriu mais uma qualidade para admirar naquele homem.

- Aposto que ela o vê com frequência.

- Todos os domingos, e sempre que tenho tempo livre, nos outros dias.

O coração de Bella se abriu ainda mais para ela. Primeiro, os garotos do parque. Agora, a mãe.

- Você é especial – ela murmurou.

O homem que escolhera para ajuda-la a se descobrir e se libertar era muito mais que um vizinho sexy.

- Você também é especial.

- Por que diz isso?

- Entre outras coisas, aprimorou sua capacidade de investigação em tempo recorde.

Bella riu, pois fora apanhada em flagrante, bisbilhotando, mas não se importou.

- O que mais?

Ora, já provara não ter um pingo de vergonha, no que dizia a respeito a Edward. Portanto, por que não mendigar mais elogios?

- É uma mulher incrível – ele murmurou, apertando sua mão.

O gesto simples, somado ao apoio, admiração e respeito que ele demonstrava, tornaram os sentimentos de Bella ainda mais sólidos. Edward era exatamente o que ela via e, mais importante que tudo era o fato dele respeitar Bella Montgomery, independente do nome ou do dinheiro de sua família.

De repente, o metrô parou, e ela perdeu o equilíbrio. No mesmo instante, os braços de Edward circundavam sua cintura, deixando-a temporariamente atordoada.

- Acho que esta é a nossa estação – ele disse.

- Tem razão – Bella concordou, endireitando-se e alisando a roupa.

Trêmula, saiu para a plataforma e esperou que ele a alcançasse. Com a barba por fazer, a calça jeans desbotada escura e a camiseta cinza, era o seu rebelde. A antítese de tudo a que Bella dera as costas, epitome de tudo o que ela sempre quisera e jamais tivera a coragem de buscar... Até agora.

- Podemos ir – declarou.

- Você já me deu as boas-vindas ao edifício. Portanto, qualquer celebração desse tipo seria um exagero – Edward replicou, afagando-lhe os cabelos.

- Bem, nesse caso, acho que só me resta perguntar se está disposto a me dar as boas-vindas à sua cama.

Quem era aquela mulher desavergonhada que acabara de se oferecer descaradamente para ele? Bella não a reconheceu, mas gostou dela, e muito.

E tinha de agradecer a Edward por despertar daquele seu lado ousado, por tê-la apresentado a Bella Montgomery, a mulher. E sabia exatamente como recompensá-lo.

* * *

**Se estão gostando e querem que a fic continue, por favor escreva a revieew! **

**:***


	12. Capítulo 12

**Cap. 12**

* * *

O trem partiu atrás deles. Parados na plataforma, Edward tomou a mão de Bella e descobriu que ela transpirava, um sinal de que se sentia insegura em sua sedução. A única maneira de convencê-la seria mostrar a ela o que sentia e, sem a menor hesitação, ele a tomou nos braços.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – Bella inquiriu, fingindo indignação.

- Estou respondendo à sua pergunta. Sim, quero você na minha cama.

Então, beijou-a.

Os lábios cobertos de batom deslizaram pelos dele em uma carícia que Edward jamais experimentara antes, e da qual nunca se esqueceria. Desejara ardentemente saborear aqueles lábios e, agora que o fizera, não conseguia mais parar. Mas estavam em um local publico e, com certeza, oferecendo um espetáculo e tanto aos passantes. Foi com esforço que interrompeu o beijo e colou a testa à dela.

- Nada mal – Bella murmurou, ofegante e satisfeita.

- Aposto que ainda posso fazer melhor – E deu um sorriso meio de lado que a encantou.

- Fique tranquilo, pois foi ótimo – Garantiu, examinando-lhe os lábios com a ponta de um dedo.

- O que está fazendo? – Edward perguntou intrigado.

- Comprei esse batom pensando em você. O anúncio dizia: "A cor fica nos seus lábios, não nos dele."

O toque suave e inocente ameaçava enlouquecer Edward.

- É melhor sairmos daqui – declarou e virou-se para a saída, só então dando-se conta de que ainda tinha Bella nos braços.

Agora, compreendia os risos abafados e os olhares incrédulos. Afinal encarnara o papel de homem das cavernas de corpo e alma.

- Sei andar – Bella lembrou.

- É claro que pode – ele concordou, sem interromper a caminhada.

- Mas você não pretende deixar que eu ande, não é? – Falou com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

A resposta foi um gemido gutural. Bella já provara sua capacidade de sedução.

Levando em conta a roupa sexy que ela usava e os olhares que os outros homens lhe dirigiam, ela deveria se sentir grata por ele não tê-la golpeado na cabeça e arrastá-la pelos cabelos como seus ancestrais costumavam fazer. Sem duvida, Bella planejara despertar os instintos selvagens de Edward, e conseguira. Agora, poderia conviver com as consequências. Estava a apenas um quarteirão do edifício. Quanto antes chegassem em casa, melhor os dois se sentiriam.

Bella enroscou os dedos nos cabelos de Edward.

- Se insistir nisso, posso começar a gostar – ele disse.

- Sem problemas. Minha intenção é fazer você gostar de uma porção de coisas.

Ela enterrou o rosto no pescoço dele e, de repente, Edward descobriu-se envolto pelo perfume feminino, aquecido pelo contato da pele quente e macia. Não foi difícil imaginar o que aconteceria, assim que se vissem sozinhos.

Atravessou a porta do saguão do edifício e passou pelo porteiro sorridente.

- Não sei se algum dia conseguirei superar essa vergonha – Bella sussurrou.

Edward riu.

- Mas eu tenho certeza de que minha reputação só poderá melhorar.

- Vai me pagar por isso – ela afirmou.

- Promessas, promessas.

Edward apertou o botão do elevador. Felizmente, a porta se abriu imediatamente. Assim que a porta voltou a se fechar, Bella pôs-se a beijar-lhe o pescoço e mordiscar-lhe a orelha.

Quando, finalmente, chegaram ao seu andar, Edward mal podia respirar.

- Tudo bem para você, se formos ao meu apartamento? – Bella perguntou em um fio de voz.

- Como o meu apartamento não é realmente meu, o seu está ótimo. Dê-me as chaves.

- A porta está aberta – Bella declarou e, quando notou que ele pretendia protestar, acrescentou: - Não me venha com sermões, Edward. Eu não tinha onde esconder as chaves, nesta roupa. Além disso, você tem vigiado todos os meus passos. Provavelmente direcionou as câmeras de segurança para a minha porta.

Aquele era mais um assunto que ele preferia evitar.

- Está bem, mas não faça isso de novo – ele resmungou, virando a maçaneta.

- Espere!

Edward fitou-a nos olhos, mas não foi capaz de identificar a emoção que os iluminava.

- Mudou de ideia? – perguntou, decidido a respeitá-la, se fosse o caso.

- Não, mas embora seja óbvio que planejei tudo isso, não se trata de uma coisa que eu faça todos os dias. Eu só queria ter certeza... Sei que vou parecer tola, mas... Vai me respeitar, amanhã de manhã?

- Amanhã, sentirei muito mais do que respeito por você, Bells.

Era o maior medo de Edward: a profundidade de seus sentimentos por ela.

Abriu a porta e entrou, sempre levando Bella nos braços. As velas acesas o apanharam de surpresa, dispostas em posições estratégicas na sala preparada para uma sedução perfeita. Um perfume desconhecido, mas muito excitante o atingiu.

- Incrível – sussurrou ao ouvido dela, colocando-a no chão, fazendo com que o corpo dela deslizasse pelo seu, mostrando-lhe quanto a desejava.

- Sim, você é.

Edward riu, mas o riso se transformou em um gemido quando Bella colou o corpo ao dele, desde o peito até os joelhos.

- Você teve um trabalho e tanto por nós dois, Bells – murmurou, afagando os cabelos sedosos dela com visível prazer.

Bella sorriu.

- É bom saber que você notou. Pedi ao porteiro que acendesse as velas, enquanto estávamos fora. Agora, entende por que eu não precisava das chaves? – Com isso, ela se afastou e foi ate a mesa, onde havia um vaso repleto de rosas vermelhas e uma grande variedade de cremes e óleos – Seja bem-vindo ao mundo simplesmente sensual da sedução.

Edward sentiu como se houvesse esperado por aquele momento durante toda a sua vida. Sem perder tempo, aproximou-se de Bella e beijou-a. então, despiu-a, deleitando-se com a visão da pele clara e acetinada que envolvia as curvas deliciosas. A calcinha e o sutiã ofereciam um espetáculo à parte, pois o tecido finíssimo, quase transparente, permitia-lhe saber o que o esperava, ao mesmo tempo em que mantinha um toque de mistério.

Pôs-se a acariciar os seios fartos com movimentos suaves e lentos, observando atentamente a alteração dos mamilos rosados, que se tornavam mais rijos a cada gesto seu. Então, fitou Bella nos olhos, satisfeito.

- Gosta disso? – perguntou.

- Muito... E disso, também – Bella acrescentou, pousando a mão sobre a prova inegável do desejo que despertava nele.

Com um sorriso maroto, tirou a camiseta de Edward e atirou-a longe, para então iniciar uma verdadeira tortura com seus dedos delicados e aqueles lábios vermelhos que pareciam determinados a enlouquecê-lo.

As sensações alucinantes que ameaçavam por fim ao controle de Edward vinham de onde ela o tocava: nos ombros, no peito, no ventre... E se transformavam em verdadeiras correntes elétricas que percorriam o corpo viril.

Quando se deu conta de que não suportaria aquele jogo por muito tempo, Edward despiu Bella do sutiã, livrando-se da barreira que o separava dos seios tentadores. Acariciou-os e beijou-os, intensificando gradualmente o contato, fazendo Bella suspirar, gemer e, por fim, perder o controle sobre os joelhos, que vergaram sob o peso de seu corpo.

- Devagar – Edward murmurou com voz rouca, tomando-a nos braços.

- Isso está se tornando um hábito – ela comentou com um misto de divertimento e desejo.

- Não posso dizer que me importo. Para onde vamos?

Bella enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, de maneira que sua cabeça pousasse no ombro largo e os seios ficassem firmemente pressionados contra o peito de Edward. Só então respondeu:

- podemos ir para o quarto, se você conseguir chegar lá. De minha parte, prefiro não esperar tanto.

Ele soltou um gemido de agonia.

- Você finalmente conseguiu, Bells! – Em questão de segundos, estavam deitados no tapete da sala – Acabou com o controle de que sempre me orgulhei.

- Ah, já era tempo! – Bella aprovou, já se ocupando de desabotoar a calça de Edward.

Juntos, despiram-se rapidamente, com gestos impaciente.

Trêmula, Bella mal podia conter a expectativa. Já tivera o corpo colado ao de Edward, mas sempre com a barreira das roupas, ou no aperto de um banco traseiro do carro. Agora, vendo-o inteiramente nu, intensamente excitado, sentiu o coração disparar. Nunca antes sentira tamanho desejo por um homem, nem tamanha felicidade por saber que era igualmente desejada por ele.

Edward apanhou os preservativos em cima da mesa e colocou-os no chão, ao seu alcance. Então, ajoelhou-se diante de Bella e percorreu as extremidades da calcinha minúscula e transparente com a ponta de um dedo.

- Se eu imaginasse que era isso o que você estava usando por baixo da sua roupa, não teríamos sequer saído do metrô – declarou, sentindo mais homem das cavernas que nunca.

Ainda não terminara a frase, e sua mão já acariciava o tecido fino, fazendo Bella fechar os olhos e gemer baixinho. As caricias foram se tornando mais e mais intensas, ate que ela se viu sacudida por ondas de prazer inesperadas e violentas.

Bella ouviu os gemidos altos, sabiam que eram emitidos por sua própria garganta, mas não tinha controle sobre o seu corpo, que sacudia e serpenteava, arqueando-se contra a mão de Edward, em busca de mais daquele prazer embriagante.

Lentamente, as ondas foram espaçando, tornando-se mais suaves. Assim que Bella começou a recuperar a capacidade de raciocínio, Edward despiu-a da calcinha e retomou suas carícias. Para a surpresa de Bella, o desejo voltou com a intensidade de antes e, embora jamais houvesse imaginado possível, ela atingiu o clímax pela segunda vez, com a mesma rapidez e paixão que sentira na primeira.

Quando, finalmente conseguiu abrir os olhos, descobriu que Edward continuava a fita-la. A expressão do rosto dele revelava a tensão provocada pelo esforço que ele fazia para se controlar, mas ao mesmo tempo, indicava profunda satisfação.

- Você é tão quente – ele murmurou.

- É você quem me deixa assim – Bella corrigiu, mal conseguindo falar.

Mas já conseguia pensar e, assim, observou aquele homem maravilhoso, que acabara de lhe dar prazer tão singular. Um nó se formou em sua garganta, trazendo consigo um sentimento que ela se recusou a analisar.

A mão dele voltou a pressioná-la e, mais uma vez, Bella foi apanhada de surpresa por mais uma onda de prazer.

- De novo? – indagou, arregalando os olhos.

- Juntos, desta vez – Edward explicou e se posicionou sobre ela, mas antes de unir seus corpos, voltou a fitá-la nos olhos – Você tem ideia do que faz comigo?

- Mostre-me.

Edward obedeceu. Com rapidez e habilidade, apanhou o preservativo. Em seguida, penetrou Bella em um único movimento.

Por alguns segundos, permaneceram imóveis, deleitando-se com uma sensação inteiramente nova e inesquecível para os dois. Então, seus corpos começaram a se mover.

Sabendo que estava prestes a atingir o clímax, Edward tentou apoiar-se nas mãos, mas antes que conseguisse mudar de posição, Bella pediu:

- Sente-se – Diante do olhar curioso que ele lhe lançou, disse: - Confie em mim.

Sem se separarem, viraram-se de maneira que Edward ficasse sentado, com Bella sobre ele, as pernas em torno de sua cintura. Seus rostos estavam frente a frente, a parte superior de seus corpos, alinhada, os seios fartos pressionados contra o peito largo. O resultado foi uma intimidade total, que Edward jamais experimentara antes e, certamente, nunca esqueceria.

A expressão de Bella indicava que ela também estava fascinada pelo que sentia.

- Acho que esses artigos não mentem – murmurou.

- Você é uma menina má, Bella – Edward declarou com ternura e satisfação – Esteve lendo sobre isso?

- acreditaria se eu dissesse que encontrei os artigos por acidente?

- De jeito nenhum, querida. Prefiro acreditar que estava se preparando para mim.

Beijaram-se com ardor, saboreando um ao outro, e às sensações que criavam juntos. Não demoraram a atingir o clímax. O corpo de Bella, já se familiarizando com as novidades oferecidas pelo de Edward, foi o primeiro a estremecer e ser sacudido pelo êxtase.

Edward, que já se controlara mais do que imaginara ser possível, não foi capaz de se conter e, juntamente com ela, foi tomado pela maior explosão de prazer que já experimentara em sua vida.

Quando voltaram à realidade, fitaram-se em silencio por um longo momento. Então, Bella falou:

- Foi incrível!

E muito mais, Edward pensou. A posição que ela escolhera era mesmo fantástica. E ele não contara com a ternura que o invadiu, trazendo consigo outros sentimentos que ele teve medo de enfrentar e identificar.

- É bom saber que você gostou – disse, tentando soar casual, mas sem sucesso.

Começou a se afastar, mas Bella o manteve prisioneiro entre suas pernas.

- Não precisa fugir – ela afirmou, compreensiva – Não vou pedir nem forçar nada além do que aconteceu. E devo dizer que foi muito bom.

- Sim, foi muito bom – Edward concordou, tomado pelo remorso.

- Isso mesmo. E, como meu pai não vai correr atrás de você, de espingarda em punho, por que não relaxa e aproveita o resto da noite?

Ele soltou uma risada amarga, pois as palavras dela confirmavam o que Edward já sabia: não era digno de Bella Montgomery e sua vida privilegiada e elitista. Claro que o pai dela não o forçaria ao casamento! Eram pessoas diferentes, de mundos diferentes e, além disso, Edward entrara na vida dela sob falsos pretextos.

Sacudiu a cabeça, contrariado. Não era do seu feitio pensar tanto. Tinha de parar. Aproveitaria o que pudesse, enquanto estivesse junto de e, então, desapareceria. Nada de análises, ou de remorsos.

- Edward?

Ele a abraçou, deslizando as mãos pelo corpo macio.

- Aproveitar o resto da noite parece ser uma boa ideia – disse.

- Eu sabia que seria capaz de convencê-lo!

Edward sorriu e olhou para os potes sobre a mesa.

- Que tal um banho e mais novidades?

- Boa ideia. Ótima ideia!

Embora notasse que o sorriso de Bella não alcançasse seus olhos, Edward manteve-se firme na decisão de não fazer qualquer análise. Tinha de se concentrar no "agora", pois era tudo o que tinham.


	13. Capítulo 13

**Cap. 13**

* * *

A mistura de vapor e jasmim tomava conta do banheiro. Bella não precisaria de nenhum afrodisíaco, exceto o próprio Edward, para excitá-la, mas o aroma sedutor e o gel de banho tornariam a experiência ainda mais extraordinária.

Gostaria que aquilo não tivesse de terminar, mas quando abrira os olhos e deparara com a expressão de pânico no rosto dele, soubera que não haveria futuro para eles. Embora não soubesse por que ele temia a intimidade e o compromisso, percebera que, se não assegurasse imediatamente, perderia ate o que tinha naquele momento.

As palavras bem humoradas haviam sido as mais difíceis de sua vida, mas haviam atingido o seu objetivo: Edward continuava ao seu lado.

Bella pretendia descobrir o motivo da fobia a compromissos que ele tinha, mas não naquele momento, pois tinha outras coisas em mente.

- Pronto! – anunciou da porta do banheiro.

Edward oferecera-se para apagar as velas, a fim de evitar riscos de incêndio. Quando ele entrou no banheiro, Bella estava debaixo do chuveiro. Toda a tensão se dissipara.

- A água está ótima – disse – Venha.

Ele obedeceu e entrou na banheira, postando-se diante dela e puxando-a para si.

- Por mais que eu tente, não consigo tirar as mãos de você – murmurou, a voz já rouca pelo desejo.

- Diga-me, mais uma vez, por que deveria tirar as mãos de mim.

Edward riu.

- Não lembro de ter dito antes.

- Diga agora.

- Temos coisas melhores a fazer do que conversar.

Bella discordava. Queria respostas e... Mudou de ideia quando Edward inclinou-se e pôs-se a lamber a água que escorria por seu pescoço e ombros. E esqueceu-se do que estivera pensando quando as caricias foram descendo até seus seios.

Entregou-se com abandono aos braços que a sustentavam, concentrada apenas nas sensações que se espalhavam a partir de seus mamilos para todo o seu corpo. De repente, seus joelhos enfraqueceram, incapazes de resistir à onda de desejo que a invadiu.

Sempre segurando-a, Edward a fez sentar-se e ajoelhou-se entre suas pernas.

- É sempre assim, tão quente?

Bella apoiou a cabeça na parede. Tivera outros homens, mas só agora descobria que jamais fizera amor, mas sim, sexo. E suas reações a Edward eram resultado dos sentimentos que ele despertava.

- Quer uma resposta honesta?

Ele pareceu surpreso.

- Claro.

Bella teve de forçar um sorriso diante da disparidade entre o que ele perguntava e o que se dispunha a dar.

- Acho que já entendi. Eu respondo com honestidade, você não responde. Na minha opinião, não é uma troca justa.

Edward sacudiu a cabeça.

- Está bem. Vamos fazer um acordo: você me dá uma resposta honesta, agora, e eu responderei com honestidade, a outra pergunta, mais tarde.

Ora, ele só estava tentando ganhar tempo e, mais tarde, encontraria outra desculpa para fugir às perguntas.

- Preciso de uma resposta, antes que a água esfrie – Edward comentou, deslizando a mãos sobre um de seus seios.

- Muito bem, você venceu. Vou responder. Não, Edward, nunca reagi assim a outro homem. Ninguém jamais se importou com isso.

- Pois não sabem o que perderam.

Ela sorriu.

- Você é o primeiro homem que consegue separar Bella, a mulher, do nome e do dinheiro dos Montgomery. É o primeiro que não tem qualquer relação com essa parte de minha vida e que desperta o que há de melhor em...

O resto foi abafado pelo beijo ardente de Edward, provavelmente porque ele temia as implicações. E Bella sabia que ele tinha motivos de sobra para temê-las.

Como já estava se tornando rotina entre eles, as carícias de Edward logo sufocaram todos os pensamentos de Bella. Assim que notou o estado de alta excitação em que ela se encontrava, Edward mudou de posição, sentando-se atrás dela e puxando-a para si, ate que ela sentisse sua ereção contra as costas. Então, segurou-lhe as coxas com as duas mãos e afastou-as.

- O que está fazendo? – ela perguntou, subitamente apreensiva.

- Confie em mim. Feche os olhos, respire fundo... E relaxe.

Lembrando-se de que pedira o mesmo a ele, pouco antes, Bella obedeceu. E relaxou. E, no momento em que Edward percebeu isso, moveu o corpo, empurrando-a lentamente.

A água do chuveiro, que caía sobre seus joelhos, foi caindo mais e mais para cima, até atingir o centro de sua feminilidade.

A primeira reação de Bella foi de choque, mas Edward manteve suas pernas abertas com mãos firmes, sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido.

- Respire fundo. Relaxe. Sinta...

A cada palavra que pronunciava, aproximava as mãos do ponto em que a água a massageava. Então, sempre sussurrando e beijando-a, penetrou-a com um dedo.

Os quadris de Bella arquearam, pedindo mais, e Edward atendeu ao pedido, movendo-se para dentro e para fora, repetidamente.

- Sozinha, não – Ela protestou.

- Os preservativos estão na sala, e nada vai me fazer interromper você agora. – Continuou com o assalto sexual – Sinta, Bells, sou eu dentro de você, sem preservativo, ou qualquer outra barreira para nos separar.

Bella ouviu a fantasia, sentiu-a, e foi tomada por um clímax ainda mais intenso que os anteriores. Quando voltou a si, deu-se conta de que havia realizado a fantasia de Edward, mas ainda não a sua.

Ora, a noite ainda estava longe de acabar.

Edward envolveu Bella em uma toalha e carregou-a para a cama, onde ela se aconchegou junto a ele.

Teria mesmo acreditado que, se não visse o rosto dela quando atingisse o clímax, não seria afetado? Acreditara, de fato, que se não a penetrasse, conseguiria manter-se distante? Seria possível, que fora estúpido a ponto de se convencer de que não estava perdidamente apaixonada pela mulher a quem estava enganando?

Depois de acomodá-la sobre os travesseiros, afastou-se.

- Aonde vai? – Bella inquiriu em tom de pânico.

- Vou buscar uma toalha para mim. Estou encharcado.

Sem esperar pela resposta, Edward foi até o banheiro, apanhou uma toalha e secou o corpo molhado. Então, foi ate a sala, onde vestiu a cueca, na esperança de que a pequena peça o ajudasse a recuperar parte de seu controle.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Bella estava exatamente como a havia deixado.

- Desculpe-me. Não tive a intenção de entrar em uma crise de pânico. Posso pedir uma coisa? Sei que prometi não pedir nada, mas isso significaria muito para mim.

- Peça qualquer coisa – ele respondeu sem pensar, deitando-se ao lado dela.

- Fique comigo, esta noite.

Ao menos, Bella não pedira para que ficasse com ela pelo resto da vida. O que era o que Edward mais desejava.

- Claro.

- Obrigada.

- De nada, mas é melhor você se secar, para que possamos nos enfiar debaixo das cobertas.

Com isso, Edward pôs-se em ação, abrindo a toalha e deleitando-se, mais uma vez, com a visão do corpo quente e macio.

- Está frio! – Bella protestou, estremecendo.

- Então, deixe-me aquecê-la – Ele sugeriu, retirando a toalha de debaixo dela e começando a secá-la, a partir dos pés.

- Está me mimando – Bella murmurou.

- Eu sei.

- É bom.

- Não está acostumada a ser mimada? – Edward perguntou, lembrando-se da vida luxuosa que ela tivera.

- Não, embora eu tenha crescido em um mausoléu apinhado de criados, pois Emma estava lá. Graças a ela, Emmet e eu aprendemos desde a infância a cuidar de nós mesmos.

Como quisesse ouvir mais da historia de Bella, Edward tornou seus movimentos mais lentos, secando cada centímetro da pele dela com cuidado exagerado.

- Você sempre fala de Emma e Emmet, mas nunca menciona o resto da família. E quanto a seus pais?

Bella apoiou-se nos cotovelos para olhar para Edward.

- Vou responder às suas perguntas porque, depois do que acabamos de partilhar, tenho vontade de me abrir com você. Mas não se engane. A próxima rodada é minha.

Ele riu.

- Está bem.

- Meus pais são meus pais somente no nome. Ou melhor, especialmente no nome. Nada é mais importante para eles do que o nome, a herança, o dinheiro... Nem mesmo os filhos. Meu irmão e eu fomos criados como animais de estimação, exibidos em público quando era conveniente ao meu pais, o juiz, ser visto junto da família. Durante o resto do tempo, éramos ignorados.

- Foi tão ruim assim?

- Foi. Quando eu tinha quinze anos, queria concorrer a presidente da classe. Decidi não contar à minha família, quanto não vencesse a eleição. Era minha maneira de dar continuidade à tradição dos Montgomery. Além disso, eu queria desesperadamente agradar meu pai. Mas foi apenas mais uma tentativa inútil.

- O que aconteceu?

- Alguém contou ao meu pai sobre a eleição e, quando cheguei na escola, descobri que ele havia conversado com os professores e se voluntariado para dar uma palestra sobre como conduzir uma campanha eleitoral. E, quando o juiz falava, todos ouviam.

- Você venceu a eleição?

- Claro, mas não pelos meus méritos, e sim porque meu pai havia convencido todos os alunos de que os Montgomery haviam nascido para serem representantes públicos, e votar em Bella seria o mesmo que votar nas Constituição.

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito ao pensar na maneira como o pai de Bella a diminuíra diante dos colegas e professores. E, também, por constatar que ela havia passado a vida tentando agradar um homem que jamais se deixaria agradar, e que acabara se perdendo nesse processo. Mas Bella dera a volta por cima e, agora, era motivo de orgulho para qualquer homem, especialmente para ele.

- Tenho certeza de que as pessoas perceberam que você tinha o seu próprio valor – mentiu.

- Talvez, mas votaram como ele queria. Foi revoltando. O outro candidato era muito melhor qualificado, e eu queria concorrer e vencer, por ser capaz de conquistar os votos dos colegas. No entanto, venci pelo meu sobrenome e porque meu pai não hesitou em mencionar todos os favores que as pessoas deviam a ele. Como se eu não tivesse competência para vencer por mim mesma.

- Imagino que saiba que é muito mais inteligente do que todos os seus colegas de escola.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Mas sinto muito que tenha de passar por isso. E sinto mais ainda por ter feito você reviver uma experiência tão ruim, ao repetir a historia para mim.

Bella fitou-o com olhos cheios de lágrimas.

- Não sinta. Se eu não quisesse que você soubesse, não teria lhe contado. Além do mais, não foi tão ruim. Tive Emmet e Emma, que sempre me amaram pelo que sou. Se conhecesse minha avó, compreenderia o tipo de experiência que ela é capaz de proporcionar. "Excêntrica" é uma palavra que mal começa uma boa descrição!

Edward sabia disso, mas limitou-se a dizer:

- E você a adora.

Bella assentiu.

Usando as extremidades da toalha, Edward foi subindo pela parte interna das coxas de Bella, ate que ela começasse a tremer.

- Edward...

- Sim, Bells?

- Sei muito bem o que pretende fazer.

- Exatamente como eu esperava.

- Você está se esquivando às minhas perguntas.

- Não é verdade. Estou apenas me aproveitando desse seu corpo lindo e nu.

Com isso, ele se posicionou entre as pernas dela e, sempre usando a toalha, acariciou-a com intimidade. Bella emitiu gemidos suaves, deixando-o excitado como antes. E ela admitiu que não queria abrir mão do paraíso que descobrira, nos braços de Edward. Encontraria as respostas mais tarde.

Depois de alguns momentos de total abandono, entre beijos e carícias, ele se livrou da cueca e apanhou o preservativo. Voltaram a se deitar e, sem pressa, fizeram amor. E Bella abandonou-se às sensações, feliz por saber que ele a preenchia de diversas formas.

* * *

**Continuem escrevendo as reviews que eu tô amando!**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Cap. 14**

* * *

Bella acordou arrepiada e deu-se conta de que havia se afastado de Edward, enquanto dormia. Haviam caído no sono, exaustos, nos braços um do outro, sobre as cobertas. No momento em que se afastara do calor do corpo dele, Bella percebera a diferença.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou sonolento.

- Sim, só estou sentindo um pouco de frio.

Melhor do que admitir que sentira falta dele. Passaria por tola, se dissesse isso, uma vez que ele estava ali, bem ao seu lado. E a única coisa que queria era assusta-lo com a ideia de uma cobrança.

Na semi escuridão, Bella examinou o homem espetacular deitado em sua cama, e deu-se conta de que era uma mulher de sorte. Afinal, sexy e afetuoso, Edward a aceitara por completo.

- Bella, perguntei se quer entrar debaixo das cobertas.

- Ah, sim, mas quero fazer uma coisa antes.

Sentou-se na cama e abaixou para apanhar umas fotos guardadas no criado-mudo.

- Não está cansada?

Ela sorriu.

- Tenho uma grande reserva de energia. Alguns minutos de descanso, e já estou pronta para recomeçar. A menos que você prefira dormir.

- Bells, sou perfeitamente capaz de acompanhar a sua energia. O que tem em mente?

Bella acendeu o abajur e virou-se para ele.

- Trate de tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça! Ao menos, por enquanto.

Edward já havia se deitado sob as cobertas e Bella juntou-se a ele, evitando pensar em como sua cama seria solitária, depois que ele saísse de sua vida.

- O que temos aqui?

Bella olhou para o álbum em sua mão e sentiu-se subitamente embaraçada. Na escuridão, parecera boa ideia mostrar a Edward as fotos que tirava no parque. Acreditara que ele compreenderia o que levava a dar algo àquelas mães trabalhadoras e seus filhos. Agora, à luz do abajur, Bella via aquele relacionamento pelo que realmente era.

Um caso, apaixonado e intenso, mas uma relação passageira. E um homem que deixava claro não querer qualquer tipo de comprometimento, não se interessaria em saber o que dava sentido à vida de sua parceira.

Mesmo que a parceira houvesse se apaixonado perdidamente por ele.

Bella arregalou os olhos, chocada. Estava apaixonada por Edward. Apertou o álbum contra o peito.

- Não é nada de importante.

- Duvido – Edward protestou em tom suava, antes de retirar o álbum das mãos dela, fitando-a nos olhos – Estas são as suas fotografias – Ela assentiu – Vejo em seus olhos o quanto significam para você.

- É uma parte de mim, a prova de que sou capaz de realizar o que quero. Tolice, não?

- Não, não é tolice. Nada do que você deseja é tolice. E aí está uma coisa que eu gostaria de saber: o que você deseja.

- Além de você?

Edward sorriu.

- Sim, além de mim.

- Já ouviu falar de uma instituição de caridade chamada Chances?

- Vagamente.

- Trata-se de um projeto para ajudar crianças carentes. Fui contratada para tirar as fotos que ilustrarão o novo folheto e uma pagina inteira em revistas de grande circulação. Espero conseguir mostrar às pessoas com quem cresci o que é a vida real e, ao mesmo tempo, receber suas doações.

A admiração nos olhos de Edward era nítida e clara.

- Quero ver as fotos.

- A maioria são fotos de criança. Adoro crianças, e não há nada melhor do que fotografa-las quando estão brincando, independente de sua classe social.

- Já pensou em ter filhos?

- Algumas vezes – ela respondeu, desviando os olhos.

A verdade era que Bella adoraria ter uma família unida, totalmente diferente da sua.

E, agora, sabia que queria ter essa família com Edward, o homem que não queria compromissos. Engolindo o nó que se formou em sua garganta, ela voltou a olhar para o álbum e mudou de assunto:

- Veja estas. Dei cópias para as mães, para que pudessem desfrutar das imagens de seus filhos. É isso, uma visão realista, porem colorida da vida.

- Minha mãe a compreenderia com facilidade. Ela amava a vida. Mesmo nos momentos mais difíceis para nós, quando ela trabalhava o dia inteiro, limpando as casas de outras pessoas, ainda conseguia apreciar as pequenas coisas.

Edward fez um gesto para que Bella voltasse a se juntar a ele, e ela obedeceu, aconchegando-se junto do corpo quente e viril. Talvez ele não houvesse se dado conta, mas acabara de abrir uma janela para sua alma, e Bella sabia que ele havia escolhido aquele momento por ter percebido sua dificuldade em lhe mostrar as fotografias.

- E, agora, sua mãe não pode enxergar as coisas que ama.

- Não. Somente sombras – Edward murmurou, sem conseguir esconder a dor.

- Edward, precisa lembrar de que a vida continua para ela, de outras maneiras. Ela guarda suas lembranças aqui – bateu no peito – e aqui – apontou para a cabeça – Mesmo que sua mãe nunca mais veja um pôr-do-sol, a lembrança vai acompanha-la pelo resto da vida.

Edward fitou-a por um longo momento, primeiro surpreso, depois agradecido.

- Eu deveria saber que você compreenderia.

- Sim, deveria. Já que estamos falando de sua mãe, o que aconteceu com seu pai? Você nunca fala dele.

- Era um bom homem. Morreu do coração, quando eu tinha oito anos.

- Sinto muito. E eu me queixando de que meus pais me ignoravam. Ao menos, os dois estavam lá.

Edward franziu o cenho.

- Não se preocupe por ter ficado insatisfeita com o que recebeu. Toda criança tem direito de esperar amor e compreensão de seus pais.

Apertou a mão de Bella e ela percebeu que não estava partilhando apenas suas historias, mas também partilhavam conforto. E era bom, muito bom.

Fazia muito tempo que não tinha em quem buscar conforto. Quando era menina, sempre tivera Emmet para confortá-la. Seu pobre irmão passara muitas noites em claro, massageando suas têmporas, para aliviar as terríveis enxaquecas provocadas pelas intermináveis discussões de seus pais. Discussões que ocorriam entre quatro paredes, quando eles pensavam que ninguém os ouviria. Pois os Montgomery jamais discutiam em público, onde sua imagem tinha de ser sempre perfeita. Mas Bella crescera e, então, não tivera mais ninguém para confortá-la.

Agora, tinha Edward. Recostou a cabeça no ombro dele, advertindo-se para não se acostumar, mas seu coração recusou-se a encarar a realidade. Enquanto estivessem juntos, Edward lhe pertencia.

- Não estou dizendo que tive uma vida perfeita, mas você deve me achar ridícula. Acho que teve de percorrer um longo para amadurecer, mas chegou lá, e deveria orgulhar-se disso. Sempre pensei que minha vida havia sido difícil, mas agora, acho que tive muita sorte.

Edward voltou a examinar as fotos, e Bella pôs-se a considerar aquela conversa. Edward gostava dela e a respeitava. Disso, não havia duvida. Sabia tudo sobre ela, e não a diminuíra. Ao contrario, a elogiara.

- O que você acabou de dizer é muito importante – Sussurrou.

Edward sabia mais do que deveria sobre Bella, não só o que a excitava, mas também o que a motivava. As fotos de crianças brincando provavam que ela era uma criatura meiga, inocente e tradicional.

Queria tudo o que não tivera na infância: uma família afetuosa. Certamente, também queria uma casinha com cerca branca, filhos e um cachorro. E não era difícil imaginá-la naquele cenário.

Mas, no momento, Bella esforçava-se para compensar o fato de ter tamanha riqueza, enquanto outros não tinham nada. Não dava dinheiro, mas algo muito mais precioso. Dava aquelas pessoas trabalhadoras, lembranças bonitas que guardariam pelo resto de suas vidas. O tipo de lembranças que ela jamais tivera.

- Hoje é domingo – Bella murmurou – Vai visitar sua mãe?

Ele a fitou nos olhos.

- Sim, por volta das quatro horas. Costumo ficar para o jantar.

E o que Edward mais queria era levar Bella consigo, mas não o faria. Se permitisse que ela entrasse em sua vida pessoas, a decepção e a dor seriam muito maiores, depois.

E, ainda, tinha de pensar na mãe, que mal podia esperar para vê-lo casado e até já interrogara suas vizinhas sobre possíveis filhas solteiras. Edward não poderia levar uma mulher para visita-la, pois sua mãe perdera a visão, mas não a inteligência e a sensibilidade. Ela tiraria as conclusões certas sobre Bella e, então, Edward teria de explicar por que teria de deixa-la.

Examinou uma fotografia tirada em um dia ensolarada, quando o parque fervilhava de crianças alegres. Não havia qualquer sinal de pobreza ou desilusão.

- É incrível como o parque fica diferente, através dos seus olhos.

Virou-se para olha-la e reconheceu o orgulho que a fez corar.

- É como nos piqueniques que minha mãe preparava. Eu me esquecia de todas as coisas ruins que haviam acontecido para nós.

Edward sentia a mesma paz e contentamento ao lado de Bella. Perturbado por tal pensamento, ele voltou a se concentrar no álbum. Bella fotografara uma criança que acenava para a câmera com um sorriso maroto e feliz, mas foi a sombra vermelha ao fundo que chamou sua atenção. Com cuidado, ele retirou a foto do álbum.

- O que está fazendo? – Bella perguntou.

- Quero ver isso melhor. Se eu não soubesse...

- O que foi?

Curiosa, Bella posicionou-se atrás de Edward, para espiar por cima do ombro dele. Ao sentir os seios dela em suas costas, ele se deu conta de que estavam nus, conversando sobre suas vidas, partilhando lembranças do passado. Como seus pais faziam, naquela manhã de domingo, quando ele entrara no quarto sem bater na porta. Como um casal casado há muito tempo.

- E então? O que é? – Bella insistiu.

- O rapaz que atacou você, se não estou enganado. Quando tirou esta foto?

- No mesmo dia.

- Veja, é a mesma camiseta vermelha, com as mangas cortadas. Foi a primeira coisa que vi, depois de ouvir seu grito. – Edward estreitou os olhos – Veja o que há nas mãos dele.

Ela olhou de perto.

- É difícil enxergar. Segui Kurt, o garotinho, que saiu do playground. Ele desaparece com frequência, quando a mãe não está olhando, para ir atrás do irmão.

- Conhece o irmão dele?

- Não. Ele raramente aparece e, segundo a mãe, faz o mesmo na escola. Bem, segui Kurt ate um beco. Ele se virou, viu que eu estava lá e soube que havia sido apanhado em flagrante. Sabia que eu o levaria de volta para a mãe, mas a expressão em seu rosto foi impagável. Por isso, acionei a câmera.

- E fotografou muito mais do que o garotinho, Bells. Parece que o assaltante tinha um pacote de cocaína nas mãos.

- Dê-me a foto. Não consigo ver. Como sabe o que é?

Instinto, Edward pensou. Vira muitas situações parecidas, quando criança, e tivera sorte de não se envolver naquele tipo de coisa. Felizmente, cuidar da mãe sempre fora sua prioridade.

- Já lhe disse que cresci em um bairro como aquele. Essa foto traz problemas.

-Então, isso explica o bilhete – Bella murmurou, pensativa.

- Que bilhete?

Ela respirou fundo, abaixou-se e apanhou o papel amassado do cesto perto da cama.

- Este.

Depois de entregar o bilhete a Edward, Bella aconchegou-se a ele e beijou-lhe o pescoço.

- Pare de tentar me distrair, Bella. Quando recebeu isso?

- Esta tarde. Kurt entregou-me, quando eu estava no playground.

Edward praguejou.

- E, mesmo assim, você foi ao metrô, à noite.

- Se mantiver a calma e a memória, vai se lembrar de que não me afastei da estação. Além disso, eu sabia que você estava me seguindo e, portanto, estava segura.

Apesar de satisfeito pelo voto de confiança, Edward ainda estava furioso com a ousadia dela.

- Sabe o que significa isso? – inquiriu, agitando a foto no ar.

- Sim. O irmão mais velho de Kurt esta envolvido com drogas e Kurt já viu demais, para uma criança da sua idade.

- Sim, mas também significa que você fotografou uma atividade ilegal. Ou eles sabem disso, ou não querem correr o risco de que você venha a coletar provas, no futuro. O que a torna um alvo cobiçado.

Bella estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras ameaçadoras.

Edward tomou-a nos braços.

- Não quero assustá-la. Só quero que tenha cuidado.

- Bem, que tal termos as duas coisas? Preciso tirar as fotografias. Portanto, acho ótimo ter você para me proteger.

- Lembro-me de você afirmar que não precisava de guarda-costas.

- Sou independente, mas não sou burra. Também conheço minhas limitações. Derrubá-lo não vai resolver o problema.

Edward sabia o que tal decisão representava para uma mulher que lutara tanto para conquistar sua independência e, por isso, apertou-a contra si, beijou-a, para então voltar a fita-la, dizendo:

- Sabe o que mais gosto em você?

- O que?

- É uma mulher inteligente.

- Só porque estou admitindo que preciso de você?

- Não, por que está disposta a abrir mão da sua liberdade, até resolvermos isso. Amanhã de manhã, enquanto você estiver no trabalho, irei até lá e farei algumas perguntas. Com sorte, quando chegar, já terei as respostas.

- Sabia que eu iria ao parque, de qualquer maneira?

- Claro. Já conheço você.

- E não vai tentar convencer do contrário?

- Daria resultado?

- Não – Bella admitiu com uma risada.

- Eu sabia. Por isso, o melhor que posso fazer é chegar antes de você, para esclarecer as coisas e poder vigiá-la, mais tarde. Leon, o rapaz a quem estou ensinando basquete, conhece muita gente por lá. Vou descobrir alguma coisa e encontrar um meio de tornar suas idas ao parque seguras.

O que havia começado como mera coleta de informações para Emma, transformara-se em uma questão pessoal: manter Bella em segurança.

As mãos dela deslizaram pelo seu peito, Edward gemeu baixinho.

- Bella, o assunto é sério!

- Eu sei. Meu detetive particular mais cuidar de tudo. Enquanto isso, vou cuidar de você.

* * *

**E agora ein?**

**continuem com as reviews!**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Cap. 15**

**Enjoy :))**

* * *

Um ruído continuo despertou Edward, que se descobriu envolvido pelo calor de Bella. Então, as batidas na porta se somaram ao toque da campainha.

- Vá embora! – Bella resmungou.

- Não é bem-humorada pela manhã? – ele indagou com um sorriso, afagando-lhe os cabelos – Tudo bem. Gostei do seu humor noturno.

Edward sentou-se na beirada da cama e, como ela nem sequer respondeu à brincadeira, vestiu a calça e levantou-se. Ora, gostava dela, mesmo despenteada e mal humorada!

- Tem certeza que quer que eu atenda a porta? Os vizinhos podem comentar...

Bella puxou o travesseiro sobre a cabeça em resposta.

Rindo, ele foi até a porta, mas o sorriso morreu em seus lábios quando espiou pelo olho magico. No corredor, estavam duas pessoas bem vestidas, que ele vira em fotos nos apartamento de Bella. Se já se sentia hesitante em abrir, antes, agora a ideia era detestável.

- Vamos, Bella! – chamou a voz masculina no corredor.

Edward fechou os olhos. Não tinha escolha.

- O porteiro disse que você está aí! Sou eu, seu irmão lindo! – Emmet anunciou, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward abria a porta – Você não é a minha irmã!

A expressão de preocupação de Emmet logo se transformou em contrariedade. Ele examinou Edward da cabeça aos pés, atento aos cabelos desgrenhados, a barba por fazer e a calça desabotoada.

Edward gostaria de poder desaparecer no ar. Não tinha irmãos, mas se estivesse no lugar de Emmet, sua vontade seria de matar o homem à sua frente. Pouca diferença fazia o fato de a irmã ser uma mulher adulta.

- Bem, esta é uma situação um tanto constrangedora – declarou a mulher de cabelos loiros, adiantando-se e estendendo a mão – Sou Rosalie, cunhada de Bella. Este é o irmão dela, Emmet. – Atingiu o marido nas costelas com o cotovelo – Pare de fazer caretas Emmet! Bella é adulta e tem o direito de viver a vida dela, assim como vivemos a nossa. Não vá iniciar o sermão assim que ela aparecer, e dar a ela mais motivos para se afastar de nós. – Então, fez uma pausa para se concentrar em Edward – E você é?

Ele sorriu, gostando dela imediatamente.

- Edward Cullen, o vizinho.

Calculou que o mínimo de informação seria suficiente. Infelizmente, os detalhes eram óbvios. Depois de apertar a mão de Rosalie, estendeu a sua para Emmet, que aceitou o gesto, ainda de cenho franzido.

- Isso não significa que aprovo – resmungou.

- Ainda bem que não preciso de sua permissão – Bella declarou, atrás de Edward.

Ele se virou em tempo de vê-la passar correndo, com um largo sorriso, para atirar-se nos braços do irmão e, depois, da cunhada. Com um nó na garganta, Edward reconheceu o amor que unia aqueles três, o que confirmava suas suspeitas de que o melhor para Bella seria voltar a viver junto daqueles que a amavam. Edward tivera aquela única noite para amá-la, e o dia amanhecera depressa demais.

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Bella perguntou.

- Acha que pode passar tanto tempo sem dar noticias e sem receber uma visita minha? – Emmet respondeu.

- Desculpe, mas estou contente que tenham vindo.

- Além disso – Rosalie acrescentou – não perderíamos o seu aniversário.

- Aniversário? – Edward repetiu sem pensar.

- Sim, aniversário. Amanhã – Emmet informou-o com expressão irônica.

Edward quase pôde ouvir as palavras que ele não pronunciou: "Dormiu com minha irmã, mas não sabe que ela faz aniversário amanhã? Tem certeza de que a conhece?"

Muito bem, Edward pensou. Bem demais, e um pequeno detalhe como a data do aniversario dela não mudaria o que acontecera, naquela noite. Porém, ele sabia reconhecer a hora de se retirar, assim como as batidas descompassadas de seu coração e a fina camada de suor que cobria a sua testa.

Enquanto Bella convidava a família a entrar, ele desapareceu no banheiro para acabar de se vestir. Recusou-se a analisar os próprios pensamentos. Faria isso quando estivesse sozinho.

Quando voltou à sala, os três estavam sentados no sofá. As velas continuavam espalhadas pelo ambiente, mas os artigos sensuais haviam desaparecido.

- Edward, venha conhecer Rose e Emmet. Se tiver sorte, eles vão contar como acabaram juntos. Minha avó escolheu Rose e, então, trancou-os em um quarto de se vestir, no meio de uma festa.

- Sua avó deve ser interessante – Edward comentou.

- Você não sabe de nada – Rosalie disse com uma risada. – Agora, consigo rir do que aconteceu.

Bella pousou a mão no sofá.

- Sente-se aqui. Emmet já terminou a encenação do irmão mais velho protetor.

Emmet continuava de cenho franzido, mas Bella fingiu não notar, e sua risada encheu o ambiente.

Edward sentiria falta daquele som, mais do que tudo.

- Preciso ir – murmurou.

- Não, não precisa. Ao menos, antes das quatro. Que tal eu me vestir e descer para comprar o café da manhã?

Edward respirou fundo. Era muito difícil dizer não a Bella.

- Que tal eu descer para comprar o café da manha, enquanto você fica com sua família?

Ela concordou com um sorriso radiante, certa de que ele ficaria para aproveitar o café. O que não aconteceria.

Edward entrara na vida de Bella através de uma mentira. E dormira com ela, sabendo que a estava enganando. Dentro de uma hora, estaria ao telefone, dando informações sobre ela para a avó. Portanto, não tinha o direito de socializar com a família. Bella não gostaria nem um pouco da verdade, se a conhecesse. Assim como seu irmão.

- Onde está o bebê? – Bella perguntou, assim que a porta fechou atrás dele.

- Em casa, com Emma, e não mude de assunto – Emmet foi implacável – Quem é esse homem?

- Quer fazer o favor de deixa-la em paz?! – Rosalie queixou-se.

Emmet fitou a esposa com olhar cínico.

- Por acaso você deixou sua irmã em paz quando ela começou a sair com aquele cara dos dreads na cabeça?

Bella acomodou-se na cadeira, divertindo-se com a discussão bem-humorada do casal. Sentira muita falta deles e estava feliz por vê-los. Era uma pena que houvessem escolhido um momento tão ruim para aparecer. Pela expressão no rosto de Edward, ao trazer o café da manha e sair imediatamente, a visita inesperada destruíra o clima de intimidade que havia conquistado naquela noite.

Ele havia se afastado de novo e, dessa vez, não seria tão fácil trazê-lo de volta.

Depois de uma visita breve demais, Bella deixou Emmet e Rosalie em um hotel. A cunhada alegara estar com o sono atrasado, por causa dos dentinhos que estavam nascendo no bebê. Também insistira em não querer atrapalhar Bella, dormindo na cama dela. Mas Bella percebeu que Emmet e Rose precisavam passar algum tempo sozinhos.

Quando se viu sozinha, Bella descobriu-se inquieta. A adrenalina resultante da noite com Edward ainda circulava em suas veias. Seria impossível ficar parada. Além do mais, precisava conversar com a mãe de Kurt, antes que o garotinho seguisse os passos do irmão. Bella não sabia exatamente até que ponto o irmão estava envolvido com atividades criminosas, mas não poderia se preocupar em comprometê-lo e, menos ainda, com a própria segurança, pois era a vida de uma criança inocente que estava em jogo.

Assim, apanhou a câmera e saiu.


	16. Capítulo 16

**Cap. 16**

* * *

O telefone começou a tocar no momento em que Edward entrou no apartamento. A visita à mãe lhe fizera bem, pois a velha senhora não se deixava abater por nada. O toque estridente se repetiu. Saber que, provavelmente, era Emma quem ligava, ameaçou estragar seu humor, mas por que adiar o inevitável.

- Cullen – atendeu.

- Boa tarde! – Emma cumprimentou-o com entusiasmo.

- Olá Emma.

- Chegou tarde em casa ontem à noite?

- Imagino que tenha tentado falar comigo pela manhã.

- Claro. Eu queria avisar que o irmão de Bella ia fazer uma visita surpresa, mas creio que você descobriu isso da pior maneira possível.

- O que disse?

Edward foi tomado pelo sentimento de culpa. Seria possível que Emma soubesse do que se passava entre ele e Bella? Se fosse assim, ele estava prestes a ser demitido. Evidentemente, uma vez sabendo que Edward dormira com a irmã, Emmet contaria isso à avó, a menos que quisesse poupar a sensibilidade da pobre velhinha. Diante do pensamento absurdo, Edward teve de reprimir uma gargalhada. Afinal, não havia nada de sensível em Emma, que a propósito, estava longe de ser uma pobre velhinha.

- Estou tentando ligar desde nove horas. Você não estava em casa ontem à noite, nem hoje de manhã, e passou a tarde inteira fora. Deve estar muito ocupado. E, claro, sabe que Emmet e Rose visitaram Bella... Pois está vigiando cada passo de minha neta, certo?

- Sim, sim... Sei que seu neto está aqui.

Edward sentira-se livre para visitar a mãe, por saber que Emmet e Rose manteriam Bella ocupada pelo dia todo. Assim, ele não precisaria se preocupar com a possibilidade de ela ir sozinha ao parque e se meter em novas encrencas.

- Emmet é um homem maravilhoso – Emma murmurou orgulhosa – Não foi fácil aproximá-lo de Rosalie, mas não me deixo desanimar com facilidade.

- Não duvido.

- E Bella?

Edward sentiu um aperto no peito. Não queria contar nada sobre a vida de Bella à avó dela, sua cliente, a pessoa a quem ele devia a sua lealdade. Não queria informar Emma de que Bella tinha amigos de todas as classes sócias, que estava fazendo um trabalho admirável, tirando fotos para um folheto de caridade, um trabalho que serviria de trampolim para coisas melhores. Não queria sequer revelar que ela estava feliz. Qualquer coisa que dissesse soaria como traição.

No entanto, já recebera dinheiro pelas despesas daquela missão, morava em um apartamento alugado por Emma, e já pusera o nome de sua mãe na lista de espera de uma instituição onde ela viveria entre amigos, com a melhor qualidade de vida possível.

Em termos profissionais, prometera muito mais que isso à sua mãe. Devia às duas. Recusando-se pensar em que posição isso deixava Bella em sua vida, concentrou-se na conversa.

- Já estou praticamente no final do meu trabalho. Tenho todas as informações de que a senhora precisa para ficar tranquila com relação à sua neta. Só preciso de mais dois ou três dias.

Ainda tinha de investigar o rapaz que atacara Bella e informar a policia sobre suas atividades suspeitas. Quando tivesse certeza de que a policia estivesse vigiando o assaltante e que os garotos do parque estivessem vigiando Bella, Edward daria seu trabalho por terminado.

- Telefonarei quando tudo estiver resolvido e mandarei um relatório.

Emma emitiu um som abafado, antes de começar a tossir.

- A senhora está bem?

- Sim. Desculpe. Eu só queria dizer que estou impressionada com sua rapidez.

- Obrigado – forçou-se a dizer.

- Não preciso de um relatório. Confio na sua palavra.

- Agradeço a confiança, mas é assim que costumo encerrar minhas missões.

- Bem, foi um prazer trabalhar com você, e estou ansiosa para ver com meus próprios olhos... Ou melhor, para ler com meus próprios olhos. Adeus.

Desligou o telefone e começou a arrumar o apartamento, mas não conseguia tirar os olhos da porta, como se pudesse ver o que acontecia no corredor. Sentiu-se dividido entre o desejo de ver Bella de novo e a certeza de que conhecer melhor a família dela só tornaria a separação ainda mais difícil.

O telefone voltou a tocar.

- Pensei que havíamos terminado – ele disse, ao atender.

- Pessoa errada amigo!

- Leon! Como vai?

Edward ouviu o motivo pelo qual Leon decidira telefonar e praguejou. Mais uma vez, foi tomado pela culpa. Deveria ter adivinhado que Bella não esperaria por ele para resolver os assuntos pendentes. A maldita independência dela ainda o mataria... Especialmente se algo houvesse acontecido a ela.

Desligou o telefone e deixou o apartamento às pressas.

Quando chegou, deparou-se com a cena descrita por Leon. Uma pequena multidão cercava um carro da policia, estacionado diante de um edifício. Ele começou a transpirar, aflito, mas logo avistou Bella, sã e salva. Mas somente por que ele ainda não apanhara.

- Ei amigo!

Edward virou-se para o jovem alto e magro, cujo talento no basquete era inigualável, e a quem devia sua eterna gratidão.

- O que aconteceu?

- Sua garota sabe como se meter em confusão. Ela apareceu com a câmera pendurada no pescoço, perguntando se alguém viu Bobby, quando todos sabem que Bobby não quer ser visto. Então, ela levou o irmãozinho dele para um passeio, quando todos sabem que Bobby usa Kurt para pequenos serviços. Sabe do que estou falando, não sabe?

Edward assentiu com expressão sombria.

- Ao que parece, nem todos sabem que o melhor a fazer é ficar longe de Bobby.

- Isso mesmo amigo – Leon concordou – Como eu estava dizendo, ela ficou sozinha com Kurt e, então, Bobby ficou sozinho com ela.

Edward sentiu um calafrio na espinha.

- E então?

- Para sorte de todos, a Sra. Ramone conhece o filho que tem e chamou a policia.

- Antes que alguém se ferisse?

- Isso mesmo. E antes que alguém me veja tagarelando, vou embora.

- Esteja na quadra, amanhã – Edward disse.

Então, virou-se para Bella. A multidão se dispersava e os policiais entravam no carro para ir embora. Edward jamais passaria um sermão em Bella em público, mas ela não sabia o que esperava por ela, quando ficassem sozinhos.

- Olá Bells – cumprimentou-a, cerrando os punhos junto ao corpo.

- Edward! O que está fazendo... Esqueça.

Era óbvio que ela estava surpresa por vê-lo, e era ainda mais óbvio que havia percebido o estado de espirito de Edward, pois tentou recuar um passo e acabou caindo sentada nos degraus da entrada do edifício. Exibiu um sorriso maroto, ao qual ele não teria resistido, se o medo ainda não tomasse conta de todo o seu corpo.

- Conhece a Sra. Ramone? Ela é a mãe de Kurt, o garotinho lindo da foto que mostrei...

- Lembro-me da foto – Edward interrompeu-a, falando entre dentes – É um prazer conhece-la Sra. Ramone – cumprimentou a mulher, notando os olhos vermelhos e inchados, além da tristeza que a fazia parecer mais velha do que era.

Olhando para ela, Edward viu o que temera ser o fim de sua mãe. Felizmente, graças ao otimismo dela e à sua própria determinação de sair do bairro onde viviam, sua mãe se dera bem melhor. Mesmo afetada pela cegueira e já idosa, parecia mais alegre e mais jovem do que aquela pobre mulher jamais teria a chance de ter.

A Sra. Ramone contou como Bella batera em sua porta, com a fotografia incriminadora nas mãos, alertando-a de que o filho mais velho estava envolvido com drogas, e que o caçula corria sério risco de enveredar pelo mesmo caminho. Então, Bella levara Kurt para tomar sorvete e,, na volta havia se deparado com Bobby.

- Mas eu havia avisado a polícia e entregue uma cópia da foto – Bella continuou – Eles levaram Bobby e só nos resta esperar que não seja tarde demais para Kurt. Estive me informando sobre um programa educativo, extra escolar. Se conseguirmos manter Kurt ocupado com seu aprendizado, talvez ele tenha um futuro melhor que o do irmão.

Ela tagarelava rapidamente, ainda amedrontada e nervosa, e visivelmente aflita pela possibilidade de que Edward abrisse a boca para dizer alguma coisa.

Levando em consideração que ele ainda tinha vontade de esganá-la, não poderia culpa-la por isso. Porém, Edward acabara de descobrir outra coisa: Bella tinha um coração enorme e generoso, e ele a amava por isso.

Ele a amava por isso e, de jeito nenhum, seria capaz de se afastar dela, quando encerrasse a sua missão.

Estudou a expressão apreensiva no rosto dela, e concluiu que tinha tanta vontade de sacudi-la por ter se arriscado tanto, quanto de toma-la nos braços para sentir que ela estava mesmo segura. Então, poderia dizer quanto se orgulhava dela, mesmo que seu coração ainda batesse descompassado pelo medo.

Mas não faria nada disso, pois não tinha o direito de sequer pensar em Bella como sendo sua, uma vez que tudo o que existia entre eles baseava-se em uma grande mentira. Uma mentira contada por ele... Que somente ele poderia corrigir.

E ele corrigiria. Tinha de fazê-lo, se pretendia ter alguma chance de futuro com ela. E era tudo o que ele desejava.

Sabendo que não conseguiria dizer nada a Bella enquanto não se livrasse do nó em sua garganta, que ameaçava sufocá-lo, virou-se para a Sra. Ramone.

- Se precisar de qualquer coisa, procure-me.

Retirou a carteira do bolso, apanhou um cartão e entregou-o a ela. Costumava trabalhar para os mais privilegiados, pois o pagamento era melhor, mas sempre ajudava amigos em necessidade.

- Tenho contato com alguns serviços sociais que poderão ajuda-la. E, se seu filho sair da prisão e quiser se recuperar, diga a ela que me telefone, pois posso arranjar-lhe um emprego e, ao mesmo tempo, vigiá-lo.

A mulher abraçou-o, agradecida.

Estendeu a mão para Bella.

- Vamos?

Ainda apreensiva, ela pousou a mão na dele e deixou que ele a ajudasse a se levantar.

- Se está pensando em gritar, devo avisá-lo de que meus ouvidos são muito sensíveis.

Ele riu.

- Você tem várias partes sensíveis em seu corpo, e eu não esperaria que os ouvidos fossem diferentes. Mas não se engane, pois vai ouvir tudo o que tenho a dizer.

* * *

**E aí gente?! vocês estão gostando?**

**me digam; não esqueçam de deixar uma review!**

**:***


End file.
